Killer friend
by kie1993
Summary: Johns friend comes back after 4 years, she works for Mycroft as an assassin, both Sherlock and Anna both want the same thing - to stop Moriarty. But how long will it take Sherlock to suss Anna out and is he falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled and the rain soaked the streets of London. The wind stealing any umbrellas that people had tried to put up. Trees bent and leaves blew all over the place. A young woman was walking along, keeping her head down so she could see where her feet were going. She had a coat wrapped tightly around her, scarf wrapped around her neck tails blowing in the wind, her hair was blowing around, and getting messed up.

She knew exactly where she was heading, and she knew how long it should take, but it was taking longer due to the wet windy and weather. Her breath was caught in her chest. She neared her fate, not knowing what was coming, but thinking about the worst possibilities - how was he going to react when he saw her? It had been so long, 4 years. He wrote but she never wrote back. She loved hearing his tales of adventure. She carried on walking, making sure she dodged the people in a rush.

Her heart beating faster at seeing her friend again was scary. She was thinking how he was going to react when he saw her; she kept little contact making sure not to hurt anyone. He last saw her the night she left. She shook her head, getting out all the nightmares of that night, as she rounded the corner to her destination. She looked up, hoping to have more confidence to do this than the 4 years she ran from people who loved her. 4 years she ran from London, her home.

She carried on walking along the street, keeping her head up as she walked along Baker Street, she knew where he lived, she walked up to the door of

211B, she took a breath as knocked on the door. She pulled her wet hair out of her face, so she could see. She stood straight as she heard the lock turning. Her heart rate increased.

"Hello" she spoke

"Hello dear, who are you? Here to see Sherlock?" the motherly lady asked.

She stood there and thought.

"No, um, does a John Watson live here?" she asked, her breath shaky

"Oh he does, but he's out at the moment" She glanced around at the pouring rain "Come in out of the rain, let's get you warmed up"

"No it's alright, I'll pop back later. Thank you"

She turned to go and was pushed past by who she guessed was a very tall and pale person but she didn't have time to catch herself as she landed on the wet pavement. She didn't let out a whimper, just turned to get up. She looked up and noticed another man standing as he walked over and helped her up. He watched her, slowly recognizing her. He took a step back.

"Anna?" John exclaimed. His voice shocked at the women in front of him.

"Hi John" her voice said gently.

They stood there letting the rain soak them for a few seconds before she made a step forward to leave. She guessed he didn't want to talk to her. John watched as she was about to leave he grabbed her hand, she looked up he nodded.

"Come on cup of tea and a talk" John said.

Anna nodded and followed her friend up the stairs she wasn't shocked to see clutter and papers all over the place; she stood there not sure what to do John had taken her coat so it could dry. Anna stood in the lounge looking around.

"Your dripping water on the floor" a deep voice said Anna turned around to meet a tall man black curly hair he had a stony expression on his face.

"Sorry" Anna said moving her hair in to her shirt the man just stared at her she felt frighten and looked down to the floor.

Sherlock looked at her before moving past her to lay on the sofa, Anna moved around and caught John pouring the boiling water she moved towards him, John looked up to see Anna standing there he smiled at her before passing her a cup.

"Did you get my letters" John asked still a bit shocked to see Anna

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't replied it just hard to"

"How it was in Wales" the Deep voice asked now appeared Anna jumped

"Sorry" Anna asked

"Wales that were you've been can tell from the train ticket in your pocket also that you travelled today no lugged suggest you popped to the hotel first, then walked here in the storm, yet you haven't been in London for a while, tell by the map you dropped when I bumped into you, also must be hard you must know Watson from school or maybe a neighbour then their the question on why you left in the first place"

"Sherlock leave it" John said looking at his friend

Sherlock ignored Watson and carried on "I got two things you ran off with a love that your family didn't trust or think was stubbles but lack of him being her or smell of any men's aftershave means you left after someone died judging by the look you gave me says family"

Sherlock stood there holding his nose jumping a bit John stood there looking at his friend he knew it was a tough subject, but didn't expect her to punch him in the noise in some ways he was happy in other way shocked she was always such a calm person.

"You punched me" Sherlock said

"No I kissed you" Anna snapped back "Don't think you know anything about me guess work, yes I'm staying in a hotel yes I know Watson from school and yes I punched you"

Sherlock was about to reply back when his phone buzzed "Come along Watson we have a case" Sherlock said with some pain in his voice.

"I'll text you when we get back umm your number" John said looking at the bruise forming on Sherlock's face.

"Yes here you go" Anna said writing it down.

Anna watched as the stubborn man and her best friend leave in a taxi she head back out in the cold rain, she wasn't out for long as when a black car turned up she made no fuss and hopped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed on the last chapter, and a big that you to my new beta reader and best friend who helped me with the story, love you**

Anna sat in the car her head resting against the window. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had her first London assignment. After working for Mycroft in Wales she still never knew exactly what job to expect next. She'd never really talked to many of his assassins, only once or twice. The first time they'd broken into her house she pointed a gun at them.

The other girl in the car kept looking at Anna moving up and down. She had heard a lot about Anna. The Car pulled up to the meeting place.

Anna got out of the car, slamming the door and walking ahead. She entered the old warehouse - as she had done a few times before – and it was amazing. An expansive space for whatever need cropped up. She kept her head down as she walked past a couple of people.

"Well, Hello Miss Fisher" Mycroft said

"Hello Mr Holmes. Nice to see you again" Anna said, standing her distance.

"Yes, it is. You did a good number on my brother" he chuckled "I need you to get close to Scotland Yard. Someone there works for-"

"Moriarty" It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Also if you could, take on a few other things?" Mycroft said

"Yes sir" Anna said heading out

"Miss Fisher, your gun" Mycroft said throwing it to her "and I want him alive please"

Xxx

After a debriefing session with Anthea, Mycroft's apparent PA – Although as with everyone surrounding Mycroft, Anna had her suspicions about Anthea – they arrived at a crime scene.

Anna walked up to the crime Scene. She showed her pass before walking under the tape, she kept the fire arm concealed under her coat, her hair still dripping wet from the rain. This was an easy one, In and out; make herself known by DI Lestrade then leave. Anna was brilliant at keeping herself hidden, unknown and concealed. Out of the 4 years she worked with Mycroft she had killed 6 out of 10 of her targets, Mycroft wanted the last couple of her hits alive.

Her deep blue eyes scanned the massive house before her, and walked in. She followed the noise, entered the living room and approached a woman lying dead on the old worn carpet.

"Not suicide, defiantly not suicide." she heard a deep voice state. "No hesitation marks on the wrists. How many like this?" Anna stopped in her tracks hearing that voice. She had a smile on her face and lent against the door frame.

"6 right?" Anna spoke the whole room turned and looked at Anna, Sherlock just looked her up and down.

"Yes … um?" A handsome police officer asked

"Oh yes" Anna replied, moving into the room "Anna Fisher new computer tech, paper work should have been sent through" Anna extended her hand

"Lestrade" the police Officer answered, accepting her handshake.

Sherlock watched Anna. There was something about her he couldn't figure out.

"Alright, so you're here for the tech work?" Lestrade asked

"Of course she's here for the tech work, why else would she be here? She's obviously also here to meet her new boss" Sherlock stated. Anna smiled as she saw the bruise on Sherlock.

"Anna please don't hit him again" John pleaded

"Hang on, she hit him? This girl right here hit the great Sherlock Holmes? He got hit by a computer geek?" A nasally voice spoke "I mean come on, she doesn't look that strong"

"And if you're not careful I'll give you one to" Anna spoke darkly. Lestrade didn't seem to hear.

"Anderson, would you mind speaking in a way that doesn't make everyone else contemplate suicide?" Sherlock remarked

Anderson backed down and walked out of the room. Sherlock had a small smile, Anna walked further in the room and across to the laptop that was placed on the table, and she took another glance at the young women lying on the floor.

"Where's the knife?" Anna said bending down to looked at the laptop keeping up appearances. She knew what data would be on the computer; work files, dairy, social network saved in web browser, and devoiced papers.

Sherlock was secretly impressed "We already went over that" Sherlock spoke.

"Table. Left hand side under a book" Anna said not even looking at Sherlock.

Anna stood up and started to head for the door, John smiled at her completely puzzled, but before she could leave Sherlock gently grabbed her wrist. Anna turned to look at him "There's a spare room, and I'm sure John would love to catch up with you"

"I'll think about it" Anna answered.

"Sherlock is right Ann, and it will save you spending money on a hotel" John said not wanting to lose his friend again.

"I'll like to see the room first" Anna said pulling her wrist back.

Xxx

"Why did you offer her the room?" John asked Sherlock as they sat in the Taxi

"Why not? She's staying in a hotel, needs a flat, something low in rent" Sherlock told John "Also, I thought it would be nice for you to see her properly again"

"But you don't care about anyone" John said "I know there's something else"

"She carries herself differently to most people. She's got a keen eye. I can't figure her out" Sherlock leaning back.

"Right. Just don't scare her off" John said.

"I think she can manage herself. Or have you forgotten about my lovely bruise?" Sherlock stated while pointing to his face.

Xxx

Anna moved quickly. She had limited amount of time before her target would disappear. Anna stood up on the roof of the abounded building her gun loaded, waiting for the right time. She spotted him and smiled, this would be over and done in the next 2 minutes, Anna cocked her gun ready herself for the shot.

1..2…3 BANG head shot. She packed up and left. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Mycroft saying the job was done.

_Brilliant. Take the offer my brother gave - MH_

Anna just looked at the phone before walking back to 221B. She deleted the text and had decided already to take the room. It was cheap rent and she would get to see John again, A familiar face. She'd also get to know the great Sherlock Holmes, she loved reading Johns letters about their adventures, she smiled as she reached the door. Before she could knock Sherlock opened it.

"Thought so" he said before running up the stairs.

"Thought what?" Anna shouted up closing the door, she headed up the stairs.

"That it was you"

"You saw me coming down the street" Anna answered, smiling at the fact Sherlock was trying to impress her

"Right, anyway. I'm here to see the room" Anna spoke

"Of course" Sherlock said "You've not asked for john… For all you know I could be a mass murderer"

Anna looked at Sherlock for a second " … nah"

They looked at each other. Light blue eyes in to dark blue.

Sherlock took Anna into the room. It was simple with a single bed, plain pale blue walls it also had a wooden wardrobe and a bed side cabernet.

"Not bad. So I guess you'll be seeing me around a bit more" Anna said with smile.

"Brilliant" Sherlock said.

London was going to be very different to Wales


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, and a big thank you to my beta reader **

The next couple of days went quickly. After agreeing to how much rent to pay Anna was fully moved in and John was over the moon to have such a close friend back. Anna was gently relaxing in her bedroom eating a crunchy bar, her laptop out with the security Cameras on her screen, keeping an eye on the labs at Scotland Yard. She was pretty sure she'd already figured out who the little rat that worked for Moriarty was. But she needed to make sure. Lestrade seemed like a decent guy and Anna would hate to upset him by _removing_ an innocent member of his team.

Sherlock was still intent on trying to figure out what the hell Anna was doing. Of course Sherlock hadn't spoken to Anna much, only to ask her for a cup of tea.

Sherlock laid elegantly in his favourite position on the couch going over a case. No leads. He heard the door to Anna's room open. He needed something or someone to talk to sometimes, it helped with thinking. He looked at her up and down; she seemed to have her eyes glued to her phone screen.

" Tea? " Anna asked

"Please" Sherlock said putting his hands together and resting his head on their tips

Anna made Sherlock's tea (two sugars) and her own (one sugar), she passed him his mug before sitting down on the arm chair. She was leaning back relaxing, thinking.

Sherlock took her in again, Anna was 5 foot 5, her army boots give her an extra inch of height _**She likes appearing taller, more intimidating**_the leather of her boots is old and worn but regularly polished, over ten years old. _**The boots mean something to her**_**.** Shoulder length, straight light, brown hair, Well-groomed but the ends are slightly split _**she straightens it**_, attractive blue eyes extra rims around her pupils, _**wears contact lenses**_– Sherlock stopped himself**. **He already knew all this.

"So how's the case coming along?" Anna asked a tiny bit of a Welsh accent slipped through.

"Not good. No connection between the victims" Sherlock said

"You'll find something out, you're the great Sherlock" Anna said with a smile.

_Outside in 10 - MH_

Anna looked to the window before getting up she headed to the stairs grabbing her coat. Sherlock looked at her and she turned round.

"Going out to get milk and a few bits and bobs" Anna lied

Sherlock just nodded, and watched her leave, he couldn't help but smile.

Xxx

Anna came back, three hours later she was met by John who had a bid smile he took one of the bags off her and walked to the kitchen.

"How was your day?" John asked unpacking.

"Alright thanks. Did some shopping, had a look around London" Anna spoke as she opened the fridge where she was met face to face with a dead man's head she just shook her head.

'That's gross'

"He does that" John said

John was momentarily shocked that Anna wasn't scared and then remembered she was now a crime scene technology worker for the police.

"Right, ok" Anna said placing the milk in the fridge door.

Anna was standing by the stove and she decided to cook for the boys. She had to be out of the flat by 11pm and find her destination by 1am. Half an hour later she was gently stirring the source. It was simple pasta and a tomato source. Anna smiled when she remembered her first assignment for Mycroft.

_The rain was falling fast; Anna lurked in the dark waiting for her first target. She was standing keeping her head down, her hair tied back, gloves covered her hands. Anna shivered as the cold rain travelled down her neck to underneath her leather Jacket. Anna's target moved into her line of sight, she pulled out her gun cocked it and took the shot. She looked at the man's body before walking off. Mycroft would have someone dispose of it. _

Anna plated the food and placed it on the table, John ate his with Anna making small talk while Sherlock was out, she was thinking about placing it in the microwave but instead left it on the table, Around 10 John went off to bed, Anna smiled and headed off to her own room.

Anna got changed and grabbed her gun. She quietly walked out in to the dark streets of London, she walked quickly to get to the tube station, and it was a 20 minute ride. Anna made it to the desired roof with 10 minutes to spare; as she just looked down she spotted Sherlock talking to her mark.

"Damn it, Sherlock" Anna groaned

Anna sat and waiting she saw Sherlock leaving, she took her aim and shot, she spotted Sherlock turning round but she made a run for it.

Sherlock turned back to the man he spoke to not 2 minutes ago; but was now lying dead, blood gently pooling around his partially shattered skull. Sherlock looked around. Headshot. Surrounding buildings were all at least 2 metres away, but due to the place of bullet entry on the skull, the shot was obviously fired by someone high up above them. So, at least five metres away. That meant it was a shot by someone with professional skills.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and found Lestrade in his list of contacts

xxx

_Anna ran trying to beat Sherlock home. She went to cross the road but was stopped when a black car pulled up._

"Miss Fisher hop in" Mycroft said.

Anna nodded and climbed in, shutting the door as the car drove off. Anna laid her head back against the seat; Mycroft watched her, her breath still ragged.

"You nearly got caught by my brother"

"Sorry, I'll try and not to next time. Why the hell was he even there?" Anna snapped.

"Calm down, Miss Fisher" Mycroft said in his eternally calm manner "I have everything under control"

Anna looked out the window and noticed they were in Baker Street; she raised her eye brows then smiled. She remembered John warned her. The car stopped just outside the flat Anna went to get out but briefly turned for one last look at Mycroft.

"I'll be in touch. Keep your work for the Police top notch, wouldn't want dear Lestrade to suspect anything" Mycroft smiled "Oh and I see you've become skilled at removing evidence from yourself"

Anna smirked

"I would love to see my brothers face when he's trying to work you out"

Anna rolled her eyes and got out "Night Mycroft"

_xxx_

"My brother finally got to you" Sherlock stated looking at Anna

"Uh yeah, he's overprotective of you isn't he?" Anna said letting herself in "How's the case going?"

"My lead is dead" Sherlock stated.

Anna had a small smile; she walked in to the kitchen, where she watched Sherlock move the plate of pasta. Holding it as he removed the eyeballs from the microwave and put the plate in. There was a momentary silence, the buzz of the microwave started. Sherlock realised there was nothing new to pick up on from Anna, which was extremely suspicious.

"You're in the labs tomorrow. Why are you up late? You must have been up when my brother came. No PJ's, so what were you up to?" Sherlock spoke

"Not tired" Anna spoke before yawning "but I am now… Night Sherlock"

"Night Anna" Sherlock said picking up the plate heading for his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock watched as Anna moved round the flat, it was 6 in the morning; he'd been lying on the couch for the past two hours going through a few things. He had deduced she was making herself a sandwich, Anna she was very quiet while getting ready, considerate. Sherlock moved to sit up then noticed Anna was pulling on her coat.

"John is a sound sleeper." Sherlock spoke. Anna jumped and turned round and looked at the smiling Sherlock.

"God, you scared me!" Anna said "As lovely as it would be love to talk to you, I need to get to work"

"Of course" Sherlock said as he caught her phone lighting up.

Anna left 221B and walked down the still dark streets, her face glued to the screen of her mobile. It was an old friend from Wales texting her, she smiled before carrying on walking. She got to the bus stop, not really one for taking Taxies, her mind kept slipping to last night. What if Sherlock caught her? She didn't want to think about that.

Anna made to Scotland Yard around 6:45am she entered the lab and moved round to start up the computer. She was the first one in, not that she minded. It gave her time to walk around and look over things around.

"Oh, hello" A deep voice said. Anna turned and looked at the person who spoke. He was tall, had deep brown eyes and blonde hair. He was also extremely attractive.

"Hello, Anna fisher" Anna extended her hand.

"Kevin Davies" he said taking Anna's hand.

Just over the hour Anna got to know everybody in the computer lab. There was another women, she had short blonde hair and a beautiful smile. Elora was her name. There were two more men as well. Rob, who was short and he had black hair and Lewis who was short and had blonde hair.

Anna had taken everybody in trying to figure them out make sure she had the right person, she knew Moriarty met him once that scared her he was very smart knowing a lot about her there meeting ended when she was shot by one of his snipers which ended her with three days in hospital.

Around lunchtime, Anna sat alone at a table in the canteen with her homemade salad sandwich. Anna was deep in thought, going through what had happened that morning she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her shoulder she looked up and noticed Sherlock and John.

You alright?" John asked.

"She's fine John eating a lunch, keeping a low head not always nice being the new kid" Sherlock said sitting down next to her Anna raised her eyebrows.

"He's right, I'm fine" Anna said.

"To your left. Tall blonde man keeps looking at you. Judging by that look he has some sort of crush on you he been trying to get your attention but you've been ignoring him" Sherlock started.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Need a computer tech" John spoke "Sherlock found a USB lead but it's encoded and he can't figure it out without use of your specialist equipment"

"Plenty of over computer techs over in the Lab" Anna said taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"But we know you, and you won't ask questions plus you're interested and by the way your eyes are fixed on it you'll help" Sherlock said picking up her coat.

Anna got up and followed Sherlock (He already left) but kept her pace so she could walk with John. John gave her a smile; he was planning to take her out to catch up. And due to Sherlock's recent fascination with Anna John know he would want to join them.

"Earth to John" Anna said, "You alright in there?"

"Yes I'm fine, would you like to go for a drink tonight," John asked

"Of course, I'd love to have chat and a pint," Anna said with a smile. John laughed.

"Hey you two. Stop your inane conversation and hurry up so I can catch this murderer before he strikes again" Sherlock spoke.

"Coming oh mighty one" Anna mockingly said.

Sherlock was watching over Anna's shoulder as she was working, a few people came back, Elora being one of them. She smiled at the trio, but kept her eyes on her computer screen after that. John was sat next to Anna not really watching the screen but watching her fingers glided along the keys.

"This is bloody brilliant" Anna spoke, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Yes, yes but can you-"

"Yes I can. Give me a few more seconds … there!" Anna exclaimed. Getting out of her chair to let Sherlock sit down. This time she was looking over his shoulder.

"Oh look, It's the freak" A stuck up voice announced

"So Donovan How was Anderson last night? wearing one of his shirts I see" Sherlock spoke

"Who's the girl?" Donovan Answered. Sherlock smirked at the deflection.

"Anna Fisher, Scotland yard, new computer tech" Anna responded. She instantly disliked Donovan she came over as a snob.

"Oh yes, heard about you, gave Sherlock his bruise, so you won't be sleeping with him then?" she asked

Anna clenched her fist ready to punch her. She knew Mycroft wouldn't let her go to jail. She wasn't going to have Donovan speak to them like that. The next thing she remembered was Sherlock's arms dragging her against him, as john was shouting something then it hit Anna like a ton of bricks, was Donovan there that night.

Anna delved into her mind, she pulled from Sherlock's grip and walked out of the computer lab and carried on walking until she was out in the cool air.

"I only asked her a question" Donovan said

"You wanted her to feel small because you find her a threat, you've heard Lestrade speaking about her and you felt Jealous" Sherlock spoke

Elora walked into the room and looked at John before turning to Sherlock "Annas having a cup of tea in our office, I thought you'd like to know" she explained with a gentle voice.

"Thank you" John said walking with her.

John found Anna sitting at her desk, her eyes glued to the screen. John sat down next to her Anna looked then turned back to the screen "What time do you want to go out?"

"When you finish" John spoke

"Surprised I didn't hit her" Anna spoke

"I think Sherlock stopped you" John Said.

Elora watched the two of them then decided she didn't have much on tonight so she walked towards them, Anna looked up. Anna liked Elora, the only one she really could get on with and she hopped to god Elora wasn't working for Moriarty. She had her hunches about the rat but couldn't be certain.

"Why don't you two head out. I'll finish up" Elora spoke looking at John.

"Are you sure? It's meant it my first Day" Anna spoke

"Go on go. You can buy my a pint sometime. Go and spend some time with your boyfriend"

"We're not going out" both John and Anna spoke.

"Oh, are you and Sherlock together?"

"What? No, we're not a couple" John stated

"You kind of are" Anna replied

"haha just go" Elora said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and alert my story here chapter 5. Big Thank You to My Beta for a brilliant job**

Anna and John made it to a pub. They ordered themselves a pint and sat down. John was surprised that Sherlock didn't follow them but the night was still young. Anna was sat opposite John, her hair covering some of her face.

"So … Wales" John said.

"Yep Wales lovely place, I was in south Wales, Cardiff mostly" Anna said taking a sip of her beer.

"Cardiff, capital city what did you do?"

"Computer work mostly. A few odd jobs, I just had to get a change of scenery" Anna said "Now you. I mean god the last time I saw you, you were in an army uniform"

"In danger then and in danger now" John said with a smile.

Anna laughed thinking about her real job. She could never let John now about it. "True, Sherlock does have some unusual methods"

"Unusual? More like crazy most of the -"

"At least I'm not boring. High functioning sociopath John" a deep voice said. Both Anna and John looked to see Sherlock sat next to John. He was staring at Anna.

"You're a High functioning sociopath? hmm and to think I thought you were normal"

"Stop mocking me, it's not flattering"

"I'm not" Anna said with a smile "What do you want to drink?"

"Water. Alcohol damages brain cells" Sherlock answered.

Anna got up and moved to the bar to order Sherlock's drink. John just stared at Sherlock.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Came for a drink"

"Of water?"

"It's a drink"

"No"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure water is a drink John"

John sighed

"I'm hurt John" Sherlock made puppy eyes "can't I join my flat mates for a drink?" Sherlock asked.

"You don't do casual. Just leave her alone"

"We've had this conversion John. She can look after herself"

Anna came back with Sherlock's water, placed it on the table before sitting back down in her seat, John smiled at her.

"So where were we? oh yeah Sherlock and danger" Anna said with a smile.

"haha yeah he's insane isn't he?" John said with a smile.

"So, John" Sherlock said in a way that meant he was going to change the topic of conversation "Anna's co-worker couldn't take her eyes off you"

"Elora? yes she did seem happy when we told her we weren't dating" Anna said with a smile. John blushed red.

"So Anna, I was right about the death" Sherlock said.

"Yes you were Sherlock now if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it"

Xxx

Anna walked in to the lab the next morning carrying a cup tea and a piece of chocolate cake as thanks for Elora. Elora was sitting at her desk typing away with files piled up Anna took one look at her desk and saw pile of files on her desk.

"Tea and chocolate cake" Anna said.

Elora's face lit up "Cheers" she said taking the cup off Anna with a massive smile on her face

"My pleasure" Anna spoke. "I'll have to use cake to bribe you in the future" she added before sitting down

They sat in silence Anna turned on her computer, and started her work. To be fair it was easy, she was used to working on computer, and had a few qualifications. She usually used it whilst getting to know more of her targets, but always made sure to delete her work afterwards.

"Anna, you live with Sherlock right?" Elora asked eyes still on her computer screen

"Yep, and John"

"So what is it like to live with Sherlock then?" Elora asked with a smile

"Fun, I think. I've only been living there for 5 days" Anna said "But he does have some interesting experiments"

Elora laughed, they sat there talking about John mostly, and so Anna made a plan to get Elora and John together. Later that day Anderson walked in, with a file in his hand Anna and Elora were still talking and laughing.

"Hey, you two" Anderson exclaimed

"What?" Elora asked.

"Need you to cross reverence these" Anderson said

"Put them on my desk" Elora said and went back to what she was doing

"Now would be nice" Anderson snapped

"We're backed up. If you needed it right the way then you should have called first you know the rules"

"I forgot"

"Sherlock was right" Anna spoke

"What?" Anderson snapped at Anna

"You're an idiot" Anna said darkly

"Yeah, well you just another one of his lap dogs" Anderson stormed out in full diva mood.

About 20 seconds passed "That wasn't very nice" Elora remarked

"Tell me about it" Anna replied

"I meant you"

"What?" Anna exclaimed looking away from her work at Elora

"You know I've worked here for a while and Anderson is actually rather intelligent"

Anna looked sceptical

Elora turned, saw Anna's face and smiled then went back to her work " He's arrogant, annoying and unfriendly but works for the police and has a good mind … a bit like Sherlock wouldn't you say?"

Xxx

Sherlock arrived at the crime scene and took a quick look before he entered the house. He was met by Anderson who was showing bruising to his face. Sherlock had a small smile, Anderson glared.

"Looks like you got on the wrong end of Anna" Sherlock asked. Anderson left.

"He did. Your friends got a brilliant right hook" Elora spoke

"I do know" Sherlock said ""It was a bad idea to hit him though"

Elora nodded "I just hope Lestrade goes easy on her. I didn't think you were the type to worry about consequences. Well." Elora said standing up and taking her gloves off "I'm done here, so all yours"

Sherlock walked in and looked at the room. The position was similar to the others. A middle aged woman lay in the middle of the floor, blood had soaked into the beige carpet; Sherlock looked her over, high class, good paying job, divorced after a long marriage – pale band on her finger indicated that she was married.

Xxx

Anna made her way through the flat past Sherlock, who was playing the violin. She head to the kitchen, putting on the kettle already placing two cups down. John was still at work, she placed her coffee in one cup and a tea bag in the other. Sherlock better realise how lucky he was. She disliked making coffee.

Anna sighed and looked at the dishes she started to clean them, make sure they went back in the correct places, still determined not to turn into Sherlock's maid. The Kettle stopped; Anna poured the hot water in the cups, before taking Sherlock's through. He stopped playing and looked at her.

"You hit Anderson" Sherlock said.

"No I kissed him" Anna said sarcastically "He provoked me, so I hit him"

"Your defiantly not a girl to be messed with are you Anna? You hit me, Anderson … who else do you plan taking your anger out on? … Although I noticed you're trained in at least three forms of self-defence Sherlock said his gaze intently on Anna "There's something …"

"And what's that?" Anna asked her voice low

"Not sure. But I'll figure it out" Sherlock said looking deep in Anna eyes he saw them flash.

There was a sound from downstairs – the door closing. John walked up the stairs and saw the two staring at each other. John wasn't sure what was going on.

"What did you do Sherlock?" John asked

"He did nothing John, he's just observing" Anna said tearing herself away from Sherlock.

"Right … how was your day" John asked.

"She hit Anderson claiming he provoked her, what do you think John?" Sherlock said

"She's properly right, you should have seen her four years ago, a guy came up to her started to act extremely inappropriately so she poured his beer on him then kicked him in the groin " John said.

"Really?" Sherlock said thoughtfully still looking at Anna "Not bad"

Anna smiled before walking out of the room thinking about her special skills. Anna retreated to her room as her phone rang. She took the call to her room she shut the door. She took a look outside her window before putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes" Anna answered really wanting to sleep tonight, not go all over London.

"Status Report" Mycroft's voice said down the phone

Anna smirked "You know full well who the targets I've eliminated. The bodies don't dispose of themselves. I often wonder what you do with them " Anna said keeping her eyes to the door.

"Good, make sure to keep me informed Miss Fisher" then the line went dead.

Anna heard some voices in the next room. It sounded like Sherlock, he seemed to be talking to some body, Anna walked back to the lounge where she saw Mycroft, Sherlock was now ignoring him holding up his violin. Anna just walked back to her room not wanting to give anything away.

Anna got changed into her cookie monster Pyjamas before climbing into bed, she wanted an early night to just fall asleep. Anna's chest was gently raising and falling. Sherlock opened the door and watched her. (John told Sherlock to piss off when he woke him) he wanted someone at the crime scene with him so he walked over to the sleeping girl and shook her awake.

"Come on up you get" Sherlock said.

"Whha...Whatsgoingon?" Anna asked.

"I need your assistance"

Anna sat up and looked at the clock it was just after two, she then stared at Sherlock before laying back down dragging the covers over her head. Sherlock watched her before pulling the covers off grabbed Anna wrist and pulled her up. Anna yanked back and ended up back on the bed with Sherlock on top of her.

Sherlock sighed. He stood up and picked Anna up and put her over his Shoulder. Anna was surprised at his strength for such a slim man

"Sherlock please let me go back to bed" Anna said.

"So you beg when you're tired? … Come on Anna" Sherlock said putting her down and leading her out the comfort of her bedroom. Sherlock passed her a coat before guiding her to the waiting taxi.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was nodding off in the Taxi. Sherlock watched her gently, taking her in yet again. Anna was planning to kill Sherlock (not literally) but it was too early for work. It was too early for anything. She felt herself nodding off, only to be pulled into the cold air. Anna soon found herself wide awake and in her PJ's.

"Oh, I hate you" Anna said

"No you don't" Sherlock said.

"You don't know that" Anna spoke up

"Yes I do. I know everything" Sherlock said taking a glance at Anna. They smiled at each other.

Lestrade arrived and watched them, he felt sorry for Anna, he could tell she was ready to drop, and judging by her blue Pj's she was dragged out of the flat, he then spotted Anderson with a huge grin on his face when he spotted Anna.

"Sherlock" Lestrade said

"No time for chitty chatter" Sherlock walked straight past Lestrade into the house. Anna just followed not at all happy and feeling like a zombie. When Anna entered the house yet again it was the same, the women laying in the middle of the floor her wrist slashed blood still that was still pooling around her, Most likely still warm.

"She's alive!" Anna exclaimed watching the women's chest move, Sherlock watched and saw it too "We need an ambulance she alive" Anna shouted.

Anderson watched by the door as Anna was holding her wrists, keeping the blood from following while Sherlock looked around the room. Paramedics had her hooked up in no time. Sherlock still scanned the room then his eyes landed on Anna who was cleaning her hands with a towel Lestrade had given her.

"What the hell happened here!" Lestrade asked

"She's alive, for Christ sake Sherlock she's alive you can talk to her. Now if you don't need me, I'm going home taking a shower and climbing back into bed" Anna snapped before walking out.

John was up by the time Anna got back. He couldn't sleep. He took one look at her knowing not to say anything, she walked straight past him and into the bathroom John heard the door click. John sighed before sitting back down with his tea. Anna was going to be in for a shock; he swore and ran to the bathroom remembering Sherlock's experiment.

"Anna! I wouldn't use the shower gel" John shouted through the door.

"Got that" Anna said her voice a bit higher

By the time Sherlock got back to Baker Street Anna was already dressed and walking around, her hair tied back still damp from the shower. She was holding the newspaper shouting down the phone with Mrs Hudson watching her. John was looking up at Sherlock; he looked ready to kill as did Anna. She grabbed her coat still shouting down the phone.

"Sherlock we need a talk when I get back" Anna voice hard

The door slammed shut. Sherlock just stared at the pair. Mrs. Hudson walk out the room, John watched Sherlock not smiling. Sherlock deduced that Anna had been on the phone for a few minutes.

"You know, waking a girl up at 2 o'clock and taking her to a crime scene can piss her off" John said "Before you ask I haven't got a clue who was on the phone with her"

Sherlock looked out the window and noticed Anna walking the opposite direction to the bus stop Sherlock decide to follow her.

Xxx

Anna stood in a country house. She looked at Mycroft, her arms crossed. Anna wasn't happy to be told to come here, plus Sherlock dragging her off at stupid o'clock in the morning meant she couldn't answer her phone to Mycroft seeing as she left it on the bedside table.

"Why didn't you answer?" Mycroft asked

"Your brother dragged me to a crime scene! And I mean dragged" Anna snapped "I left my phone in the flat. I could have explained this on the phone"

"Calm down Miss Fisher, since this little mishap stopped you this morning. You'll need to take a target out for me tonight"

"I'll do that. Now if you don't mind Mr Holmes, I have another job to attend"

"Miss Fisher. You'll be working on this today"

Xxx

Sherlock lost Anna, around one of the corners, she just disappeared, and Sherlock smiled at the way Anna hid herself. However this was not acceptable, Sherlock would not be outwitted. Sherlock decided to go to Bart's and maybe confront Anna at a later date he just had to solve this puzzle of the girl who now lives with him. The girl that now fascinates him in more ways than one.

Xxx

Anna stood looking around. Mycroft told Scotland Yard that she was helping at a crime scene, which was similar to one in Wales she'd worked on before. Anna walked down the street, it was coming up to 3pm, and Anna just wanted to get this over and done with. She needed to talk to Sherlock about mixing blood and soap together not being something you want to wash your body with.

Anna spotted her target 45 year old Tony Smith, she walked closer a bit keeping herself hidden, she drew out her gun, then spotted Sherlock and John. She cursed and stood and waited she needed to get this over and done with before Mycroft tried to kill her.

Sherlock and John walked down and spotted Tony. Sherlock had it all figured out, and now it was to end the case John was getting his phone as Sherlock started to talk to Tony. Anna got fed up and took her chances she drew her mask over her face and took the shot in broad daylight. It was a head shot.

Sherlock looked where the shot came from just in time to see a figure turn to run. Sherlock took after the figure, to be fair the figure was pretty fast but Sherlock had his brain on his side he took another way to cut them off. Anna looked behind her making sure she had lost him, her lungs burned from all the running she stopped turning again she spotted Sherlock and started to run again.

Sherlock watch the figure, they were fast, he knew they wouldn't be able to keep the running for much longer and he was catching up. Anna moved down another ally her breath ragged, her lungs grasping for air, her feet wanting to sit down and relax, she was dying slowly she turned to run again but was grabbed by the wrist and yanked towards the holder.

"Anna"


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna" Sherlock said his eyes wide, His mind going even faster than usual.

"Hi Sherlock" Anna said her eyes locking with Sherlock's. "I'll explain later I need to get going"

Sherlock still held her wrist and looking into her eyes, he broke the contention and let go of her wrist he just nodded before turning away. Anna looked before walking away she was in so much trouble. She text Mycroft saying the deed was done before making her way to 221b Baker Street. She needed to get herself ready for Sherlock.

The door to the flat opened and Anna looked to see Sherlock. Just Sherlock. She sat down waiting for the onslaught of questions. But Sherlock just sat down and picked his violin and started to pluck the strings.

"Is there a reason why you called me here brother dear?" Anna turned and saw Mycroft.

"You see Mycroft, Anna here has been hiding a secret that I still wouldn't know `if I hadn't have caught her. I happened to be talking to her mark when she shot him" Sherlock said putting the violin down.

Mycroft Smiled "You're saying you couldn't figure her out?" Mycroft asked leaning on his beloved umbrella

"Hey, sitting right here you know" Anna said standing up.

"How could you get caught? I suppose you're rather brilliant for lasting so long" Mycroft said in a way that made him sound like an impressed father.

"I got caught, but be thankful it was your brother, and as for you Sherlock. Yes, I work for your brother, yes, I'm assassin, and before you ask how I got the job, what the hell did you think you would accomplish by putting blood and soap together?" Anna shouted. She was feeling a bit stressed.

Sherlock just looked at Anna her blue eyes glinting. Mycroft looked at his brother, and then to Anna who sat back down. Sherlock watched her.

"What going to happen now?" She asked

"As long this doesn't leave this room … nothing. Mrs Fisher" Mycroft nodded "I bid you both a good day" Mycroft could trust his brother (with this issue at least)

Sherlock kept his eyes on Anna who now had her eyes close again. Sherlock couldn't see anything different, he lent forward and gently tapped her knee. Anna eyes shot open and looked at Sherlock she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I never thought that you would be an assassin. Then again you're are well organized, but you could of waited a couple of minutes" Sherlock spoke looking down. Anna noticed a hint of regret in his voice almost as If he wished he hadn't found this out. No! it's Sherlock. Sherlock always wants to know the truth.

Anna didn't know what to think

"If I didn't know who you were I'd properly hand you over to the police" Sherlock told her. Stretching like a cat at the same time. Anna didn't understand how the hell he could be so relaxed.

"And if I didn't know who you were Sherlock, I'd have killed you" Anna said with a hard voice

"Nice to know" Sherlock said with a smile "But, No you wouldn't have. You take your orders from Mycroft. You know there's some reason behind your killing of someone. You may have trained yourself to have a lack of empathy but you're not a ruthless killer"

"I want to say sorry, but it's my job and you can't tell John" Anna said.

"One condition, you let me finish my conversation with someone before blowing their brains out over me. I may not be have emotional depth but even I prefer not having someone I'm talking to have their head explode"

"Hmm deal. But I'll still need to do my job" Anna said Sherlock noticed her smile. He loved that smile.

"So Anna, how about dinner out" Sherlock said standing up.

"I'd love to" Anna said getting up to.

Xxx

John walked around the labs looking for Anna. He was surprised to see Elora working hard by herself. She was typing while balancing the phone against her right ear. John walked in and smiled at her, Elora put down the phone and looked at John. She had a perfect smile to John.

"Anna's not here sorry. She's working on something from Wales" Elora spoke calmly

"Right, thanks um would you like go for a drink"

"I'd love to" Elora said with a heart stopping smile.

Xxx

Sherlock and Anna were walking back from the Chinese, they weren't far away from Baker Street, and Anna said the walk would do them good. Anna's boots were splashing in some puddles; they passed a pub and noticed John and Elora, they seemed deep in conversion.

"He works fast" Anna said

"She had a thing about him the first time she laid eyes on him, you could see it. She asked you if you two were going out and when you said no she was considering asking him out but it seems John has beaten her to it" Sherlock said

"You're amazing you know that?" Anna said with a huge smile.

"Really? you think so?" Sherlock asked turning to Anna

"Yes I do." Anna said with a smile before walking off. Leaving a smiling Sherlock.

Sherlock caught up with Anna and took her hand. Anna smiled as they carried on walking. Anna couldn't quite believe how happy that made her. She loved her life this moment in time. They walked back into the flat and flicked on the lights. Anna walked away from Sherlock into the kitchen putting the kettle on for a relaxing cup of tea before bed.

Sherlock watched Anna before he even asked she grabbed his mug, he realised, then he needed a cigarette and went looking for them, turning out draws, Anna walked back and looked at Sherlock who was throwing bits and pieces over his shoulders.

"I'm not tidying this up" Anna spoke holding up Sherlock's mug of tea.

"I'm looking for something important" Sherlock said

"And what that?"

"My cigarettes"

"The ones you asked John to hide right? … well think like John" Anna said sitting down.

"He's too simple minded" Sherlock growled "Where would he put - ah got them" Sherlock said smiling

"I'm off for a shower. And not that I think you're likely to listen to me but Smoking is bad for you" Anna said

Sherlock sat down and thought really hard. Why would he care what anyone else said? Sure he may not actually be a sociopath but he sure as hell didn't want to start caring.

He put them back in their hiding place and lied down in his favoured position on the sofa. He heard the bathroom door unlock and Anna footsteps as she walked back into the living room her hair damp from the shower, Anna was wearing blue checked PJ pants and a blue tank top.

"Decided against it then?" Anna asked sitting down in the arm chair.

"So why did my brother bring you back to London?" Sherlock asked. Before Anna could answer John walked in with a huge smile.

"Enjoyed your time with Elora?" Anna asked

"I … how did you know?" John asked

"We walked past you" Anna replied with a smile

"We?"

"Yes, we. Anna and I were out. We walked past you" Sherlock said.

John just blushed, Anna smiled happy her new friend and glad John came before she had to answer Sherlock's question.


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, alerted or have added this story to favourites.**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed. Anna was still focused on her assignment. Sherlock now knew what she was but still found Anna interesting, he wasn't sure why. As for John, he had started a relationship with Elora, which made Anna and Sherlock spend more time together.<p>

It was early on Saturday and John had beaten Anna to the bathroom. He had called her and when she turned he'd dashed in front of her. This meant war. Anna had an evil smile as she walked to his room and picked up his phone before walking back, Sherlock walked out of his room and spotted Anna with John's phone.

"Ohh John, last night was so fun" Anna drawled "I can't wait to see you again"

"Anna! Stop" John warned her from the bathroom.

"John, I love the way you smile" Anna continued. She heard the door click open and John appeared.

Anna ran from him right past Sherlock still with the phone in her hand John ran after her, Sherlock watched as Anna kept reading out John's texts and making kissing sounds, then John griped her around the waist while trying to get the phone in her hands, they were laughing. John managed to get his phone back and Anna broke his grip and ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'll get you back Anna" John said with a smile.

Xxx

Moriarty Sat down with his spy, not happy with the news that little Anna was here. He thought he sent his message loud and clear to her. He lent back in his chair and watched the man in front of him. This was only the second meeting they'd had.

"Where does she live?" Moriarty asked his voice hard

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she lives close to Sherlock" the mole answered

"My My, this should be fun" Moriarty stated with a positively evil grin

Xxx

Anna was standing outside 221b waiting for a car to take her to the meeting place. She took one last look at the window and caught a small Glimpse of Sherlock looking out holding his violin. She turned back to the road where the car pulled up, she climbed in.

Once again she was in the same warehouse as before. She stood her distance and looked at Mycroft, he was holding up two files.

"Miss Fisher you are doing good work, apart from the one slip up" Mycroft said.

"Sherlock would have found out eventually any way" Anna replied "As for John ... I want to tell him soon"

"Yes, I do agree there. Here is the background information you wanted"

"Thank you" Anna went to leave but turned back "oh and Mr Holmes … leave Elora alone"

Xxx

Elora watched John walk around the flat. They were waiting for Anna and Sherlock to return, John heard Anna walking up the stairs but no Sherlock. He wasn't worried about the consulting detective (well no more than usual) Sherlock often goes wondering without letting John know.

"Thank God, Anna" John said hugging her

"John" Anna said hugging John back

"We got a letter -I thought had he -oh God"

"John. Slow down. Who's He?" Anna gently said looking at her friend she then looked to Elora.

"John got a letter and well it said…"

"Watch the little girl, she's causing me to much trouble" John spoke "The girl keeps a secret from you. But now she's playing my game and she will burn with you"

"Moriarty" came a deep voice

Anna turned round and saw Sherlock he looked exhausted. Anna was about to say something when Sherlock put his figure to her lips, the look he gave was stern. She knew she would need to explain and that meant getting rid of the happy couple.

"John, Elora. Would you mind giving me and Sherlock sometime alone?" Anna asked

"Anna I'm not leaving you" John said.

"John" Sherlock stated "what I need to say to Anna I need to say alone and it is best that way. I don't think she wants you dragged into her private affairs. She doesn't want you in this" Sherlock said still keeping his eyes on Anna.

"Come on John, leave them to it" Elora said taking Johns hand; she flashed Anna a small smile.

Once Sherlock heard the front door shut he gently guided Anna to the sofa he sat down next to her he faced her.

"How do you know Moriarty? I know you know him. You didn't look surprised when I said his name. Tell me"

"Came by him in Wales, killed one of his people. He confronted me. We shared a few words then I was shot" Anna said.

"He won't stop. It's a game to him, what are you doing in Scotland Yard?" Sherlock asked

"That's Classified Sherlock. You already know too much" Anna spoke

"Your parents are dead. How did they-"

"House fire… I was with John at the time. We walked backed but it was too late, they both died along with my sister. Are you happy now Sherlock?" Anna spat

Sherlock didn't know what to do as he watched as Anna broke down into tears.

"Anna stop crying" Anna looked at Sherlock "It'll ruin your eyeliner" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Anna looked at Sherlock and guessed this was Sherlock's way of trying to comfort her; she lent her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. Sherlock watched and soon he did the same going through everything that was happening. So Anna was a piece in Moriartys game. Sherlock smiled. 'This is going to be fun"

Xxx

Elora and John sat at a café with a tea's and a piece a chocolate cake to share, John was worried about Anna. The look Sherlock gave her was so cold. He was going to pry information out of her.

"Sherlock and Anna are close aren't they?" Elora asked

"Sort of. There are days when they get on well, and there are days like today where I'm afraid he scare her away" John said.

"No. I think he cares about her"

"I don't think Sherlock is capable of caring" John said although he hoped he was wrong

"I don't know. He can Love… I think. At least in his own little way" Elora said with a smile.

Elora was laughing with John. They'd spent the last five minutes kissing and hugging they made the way back to 221b and as they entered the flat they were shocked at the sight. Sherlock and Anna were fast asleep Anna head lying on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock's head was resting on hers and his long arms were wound around her form.

"Aww sweet" Elora whispered

"Photo moment" John said taking out his phone. He took a photo then went back to Elora and took her to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was first to wake up, she felt something warm wrapped around her (whoever it was it smelled really great) she looked up to see the sleeping face of Sherlock. She took a moment to be able to breathe again. After she made sure to _defiantly not_ admire his amazing cheekbones and silky smooth skin, she managed to free herself without waking the sleeping man. She stood up and dragged a hand through her hair and walking off to her room to get dress for the day.

Anna left 221B and decided to walk to work. It was early and but she wanted the walk to clear her head. She was thinking about what was said last night, what she was planning. She needed her head in the right place, but she kept slipping back to Sherlock … his eyes, his cheekbones, his neck.

Anna reached the Lab around 5am. It was still dark outside. She didn't really care as she entered the lab. She was a bit shocked to see Kevin sitting at her desk. He was a day shifter, only called in a couple of times at night if the grave yard shift was busy.

Anna walked up keeping silent as a mouse making sure not to give her position away. She walked up behind him, looked over his shoulder and watched him type away at the computer. Anna made her move and tapped him on the shoulder. Kevin jumped, turned around and looked at Anna.

"Any reason why you using my work station?" Anna asked

"Mines doing updates, thought it would be ok" Kevin spoke

"No it's not. All our computers did updates yesterday hence why we were sent home and were on call" Anna spoke calmly.

Kevin watched Anna something about her fascinated him, just like Moriarty she could hide herself too well, like standing here now keeping her appearance. She was hardly noticed by the main police they just dropped files off. She can play any role.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Alright I guess I could let you off" Anna said with a small smile.

There was a very awkward moment before anything else happened.

Kevin got off the chair and walked back to his own without taking a last minute look at her. She was pretty, he would love to go out with her but he knew not to mix the business with love, but he was hoping that she would live at the end of this game.

Anna sat down and quickly looked through the files Kevin had up she was luck that she took copies home so she would know if anything changed. Around 5:45 Lestrade walk in and noticed the two computer techs.

"Miss Fisher" he spoke Anna turned around.

"How can I help you?" Anna asked.

"Crime scene. I would like your assistance"

"Alright, let me grab my coat"

Anna was sitting in the front of a police car with Lestrade, she watched the London scene go by it was still dark.

"How's living with Sherlock going?" Lestrade asked.

"Alright, I guess you sort of get used to him. Never a dull moment" Anna spoke Lestrade laughed as he pulled up outside of the house.

Anna walked into the house. She took one look around then spotted the computers around, and then noticed Anderson was on duty as well. She walked straight past him and to the computer she ignored the stench of blood.

"Has anyone touched these" Anna asked noticed the computer flashing.

"No, we waited for you" Anderson grumbled

"Right, umm are there any clocks in here?" Anna asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well I hear ticking and the computers are flashing so I would run"

"You got to be kidding" Lestrade said

"Nope" Anna said backing out of the room Picking up a family photo on the way.

The team ran out the house.

The Explosion was loud and powerful, everyone was knocked to the ground some going unconscious. The dust settled. People started to get up some of them clapped, many coughed. Anna stood up swerved a bit before laying her eyes on the house they were just in.

Lestrade walked over to Anna his ears ringing, he could see blood dripping from her head, she was shaking. He put his hands on her shoulder and moved her away from the scene whilst calling an ambulance as quickly as possible. One arrived at the scene shortly after.

"Alright miss. How many figures am I holding up?" the paramedic asked

"Two" Anna spoke her head thumping

"We're taking you to the hospital for a quick scan of your head"

Anna just nodded very slowly not really caring. She was just really really tired. She climbed into the back along with Anderson and Lestrade, Anderson looked worse than Anna and Lestrade put together. Once they arrived at the hospital Anna was taken straight for her scan then patched up.

"Alright miss fisher. We can't see anything damaged on the scan but we still would like to keep you in overnight just in case" the Doctor said

"No, I'm fine I'll go home rest" Anna said hopping up again she swaged again but carried on walking.

"Miss Fisher" the Doctor Sighed "take these and you should be fine" the Doctor said catching up with her.

Anna managed to get back to 221B. Her head now pounding, she opened the door and was met by Mrs Hudson who looked at Anna in concern.

"You alright dear?"

"Me? I'm fine, just a scratch"

Anna walked up the stairs. Her body tired. She noticed she was the only one in and just collapsed on the sofa and the let the darkness take over her body.

Xxx

Sherlock had been in Bart's Labs for most of the day. He was bored, he had nothing to do and there was only so much of Molly's flirting he could take without saying something hurtful. Everyone had heard of the explosion, but no one was exactly sure what happened (well no one except Sherlock) he made his way back to Baker street and walked up the stairs he was going to lay on the sofa but he noticed the sleeping form. He recalled Anna waking up this morning and how long she'd been staring at his _'Sleeping'_ form.

As Sherlock moved to get a better view of her he saw the dust and blood that stained the clothes she was wearing, then he noticed the bruising and bandage on her head, he winced but she looked so calm so peaceful .

John walked in and looked to Anna. He had a look of relief on his face Sherlock noticed. He deduced John had heard about Anna from Elora. Sherlock was happy too. He got on well with Anna.

"Thank god" John breathed.

"You're welcome" Sherlock smirked

John raised an eyebrow before grabbing a blanket and putting it around Anna.

The buzz of Sherlock's phone made him tear his eyes off from Anna.

_I do hope little Anna is alright. I'd be so upset if she missed the rest of my delightful Game JM_


	10. Chapter 10

Anna woke up and groaned before rolling over, which made her fall off wherever the hell she was. This place turned out to be her bed. She sat up, moving her hair from her eyes. She heard a low chuckle and looked up at Sherlock who had now taken her place on the bed.

"You're evil" Anna spoke

"I didn't wake you up" Sherlock spoke

"Not you" she turned around "him" Anna accused looking at the older Holmes brother who was standing in doorway, twirling his umbrella.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" He spoke

Anna wanted to hide under her covers, away from all noise. Her head was still hurting and she missed what just Sherlock said. She then felt something, she looked up and saw Sherlock hands on her shoulders.

"She needs her rest. I think you can leave her for today, dear brother" Sherlock spoke in a voice even lower than usual.

Anna felt a wave something come over her. She got up and made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her head span she leant against the bath and put her head between her legs and breathed deeply. Her mouth tasted horrible.

Anna stood up and took one look in the mirror and noticed how bad she looked. Dust from the blast coated her along with some dry blood. Everything looked bad, she sighed. She had a quick clean up and walked back in the lounge. Mycroft was still there.

"Miss Fisher, I'll send a car by four"

Anna just nodded and looked back at Sherlock who was standing near a window, his eyes closed deep in thought. John was observing from his faithful armchair, he just stared at the scene he walked up to Anna. He wanted to take a look at her.

"Why does she need a car?" John asked his best friend

Sherlock opened his eyes. Anna seemed to be staring at Mycroft with a strained expression. Anna took a breath in before turning to John he didn't need to know just yet. Anna wanted him safe… not dragged into even more ridiculous games.

"The bomb" Anna thought quickly "he wants to know what happened"

"Dr Watson, Anna was the last person to see the bomb so we need to extract as much information from her as possible" Mycroft spoke keeping up with Anna's lie easily.

"Right" John said looking a bit perplexed "OK"

"Good bye Mr Holmes" Anna spoke

John watched Anna knowing something was up but he wasn't going to push. He knew Anna already gave a statement to the police, as Lestrade rang to make sure she was ok, she'd obviously discharged herself. Anna had gone to take a shower Sherlock stopped her before walking in front of her and grabbing a couple of things from the bathroom that might give her a scare. He came out with a variety of dead parts of different animals, which he proceeded to them put in the freezer. He washed his hands and came back into the living room.

"She's going to work isn't she?" John asked

"Where are my cigarettes?"

"What's that got to do with Anna?"

"Nothing. She wants to keep her mind off what happened, you know the bomb that almost killed her?" Sherlock spoke irritated and looking at John's blog "More importantly, where are my cigarettes?"

John didn't give in for a whole 7 and a half minutes.

Xxx

Anna returned to the living room looking much better without the dust and dry blood. Sherlock was laying elegantly on the sofa thoroughly enjoying his Sterling menthol cigarette. He turned when he heard Anna moan, John stood in front of her gently touching her head.

"John, I'm fine" Anna ground

"You were blown up yesterday" John stated

"Almost blown up. And I'm fine, it's just a scrap and some bruising. I've had worse" Anna said firmly

"Ok, but still I think you should at least take today off"

"Don't be silly John, Anna needs to go to work. It'll be much easier for the police to figure out if she's there, she's one of the few competent eye witnesses" Sherlock spoke

"See, he's a genius. Listen to him" Anna said

"He's insane, plus you've got a mad man after you"

"I live with a mad man" Anna said grabbing her coat.

"Anna don't pick on John" Sherlock smirked

"I was talking about you and next time please don't use my hair dryer to blow dry the head in the fridge" Anna said as she left

Anna made it to the labs. It was busy, people pushing past. A lot of media present, but once again Anna went by unnoticed. She sat down and looked round; the lab was empty apart from Kevin who was sitting with his head on the desk.

"Been busy?" Anna asked

"You know we have" he replied exhusted

"I would of helped out but I was kind busy earlier" Anna said

Kevin head lift up and looked at Anna his eyes wide. He thought she would be worse off, but she was sitting there in good shape, he knew Moriarty would know but the game was on and the pieces were in place.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else"

"It's fine, suppose you lot properly thought I'd have the day off"

"Yeah, I'm a bit shocked Elora didn't say anything"

"I think I had John do the worrying person thing"

It was busy but slow. Anna was taken to another police office along with … _Anderson_ to go over her statement, by the end of the day Anna was exhausted and wanted to collapse and just sleep forever. But as she stepped out of the building and she saw a car waiting for her.

The drive was slow but she knew it was to keep her calm, the car came to a stop and Anna got out. She looked at the country home, she carried on walking up to the door. Anna noticed that there were quite a few people on the estate.

"Miss Fisher we won't keep you long, but we need you to be careful, you had a tail on you. They've been annihilated"

"Moriarty?"

"Oh no doubt one of his workers"

"It was your car they were tailing"

"Trust me Miss Fisher, It's you they want"

"Thank you for your help Mr Holmes if you don't mind I would like to go home and sleep"

"Of course Miss Fisher and before I forget Elora handled herself very well"

Anna nodded heading out only to stop and turn round "The explosion … it was a warning wasn't it?"

But Mycroft was gone

Xxx

Anna arrived back at Baker Street ready to drop. She walked up the stairs and was met by Elora who hugged her tightly. Anna returned the hug then looked at John who had a big smile. Elora broke the hug and Anna walked over to John who seemed to know that she was tired.

"Come on dear, I think Anna needs her rest" John spoke walking over to Elora

"I'll see you tomorrow hun" Elora Spoke before holding Johns handing and leaving together.

"Yes see you then"

Anna walked to her room and collapsed and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Anna was woken up by the sound of something screeching. Anna turned and looked at the clock it flashes 1 Anna got up and walked towards the sound she found Sherlock playing his violin Anna walked up and grabbed the bow.

Sherlock was shock when he had no longer had the bow in his hand, he looked at Anna judging the way she looked she had been deeply asleep **hair mess still in clothes from this morning** stressed before

"You were sleeping" Sherlock Sighed

"IT'S ONE O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING OF COURSE I WAS SLEEPING"

Before he could say anything else Anna had also got his violin and walked back to her room.

Sherlock stood there before heading towards her room; he opened the door and saw Anna curled up on her bed his violin nowhere in sight.

"Don't bother" Anna said

"Why that?" Sherlock asked

"Because you won't find it like my laptop" Anna voice dripped with sleep.

Sherlock walked over to the bed and sat down he looked down to Anna

"Then I'll wait"

"Long wait then"


	11. Chapter 11

When Anna woke up she felt a something wrapped around her. She turned her head and again was met by Sherlock. She felt strangely calm and excited at the same time. Then she remembered last night. Anna turned to the clock and noticed it said 6am she sighed and turned to her phone and noticed a voice mail.

"_Hi Miss Fisher this is DI Lestrade, you must be asleep. I just phoned to say you are off for the next two days. No argument about it."_

Anna laid her head back down only to feel a hand on her head. She turned and looked into Sherlock's eyes her deep blue ones met his light ones.

"Looks like you were given time off a couple of days" Sherlock spoke

"Yes I have. Why are you laying in my bed?"

"I want my violin"

"Well I'm going back to bed"

"You're in bed"

"Yes with an annoying man, I'm going back to sleep"

"Fine then I'll wait here" Sherlock said

"Nope" Anna said as she pushed him off her bed Sherlock watched her she had a small smile Sherlock grabbed her foot and dragged her down onto the floor Anna let a little gasp before rolling off and kneeled on the floor her hair in her face.

"No need for that" Anna spoke.

"Give back my violin"

"You're a detective. Find it"

Anna got back up and walked back to her bed before lying back on her bed pulling the covers over her head.

"Think about it Sherlock. I walked from the lounge to here. You should have found it be now"

"There are two places most likely, but you're a lot smarter then that, then again not smarter than me so I'll say shelf by your room"

"Hmm"

"Or under your bed"

"Which are you going to pick"

Sherlock got up and walked to the door opened it and looked to the shelf where he found his violin and bow lying neatly beside it. When Sherlock looked back into the room Anna was fast asleep Sherlock shook his head and walked back to the lounge.

John walked into the flat to see Sherlock laying on the sofa _smoking_. John sighed then turned and walked into the kitchen already making the tea for him and Sherlock. Anna walked in and smiled at John before walking to the stairs.

"If you're going out get milk" Sherlock said from his place on the sofa.

"Get it yourself, I'm not your maid" Anna said firmly

"I'm not heading out, you are so while you are out you can go and get milk" Sherlock said back.

Anna just shook her head and walked outside. It was coming to end of April so hopefully the rain would let off it was drizzling when Anna left she was heading out just a walk needed to clear her head that and to get ready for her hit tonight.

Anna walked into central London and had a look round just having a shopping day. John texted to say Sherlock was in one of his moods and it was best to stay out for a bit longer, it was getting late Anna decide to walk home now not really caring if it was safe or not. As Anna was 10 minutes away from the flat her phone rang she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello" Anna said

"It's nice to speak to you again little Anna" A familiar Irish voice said

"What do you want Jim?" Anna said spinning around to see if he was nearby.

"Oh! You know what I want"

"No. I don't think I do" Anna said keeping her voice firm.

"But you do, little Anna. I want you to stop"

"It's my Job. As you know" Anna looked down and noticed the red dot on her chest.

"Now Anna, please do be careful" Moriarty chuckled.

"Let me guess, a message for Sherlock?" Anna asked

"Correct. Now listen carefully Anna. Tell him I'll get what he wants"

"Is that all?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Repeat what I said" his voice hard.

"I'll get what he wants" Anna repeated.

"Good girl I'll see soon my little Anna. Don't get burned" the line went dead and the red spot from her chest disappeared.

Anna ran the rest of the way didn't want a repeat of last time. She opened the door to 211b and walked in she was met by Sherlock holding up a gun. Sherlock lowered the gun when he saw Anna out of breath looking in shock.

"Sherlock" Anna spoke her breath ragged "Moriarty rang me"

Sherlock two big steps and put his hands on her shoulders and started to spin her around before guiding her over to the sofa and made sure she sat and he knelt in front of her make her eyes connect with his.

"Tell me what he said" Sherlock spoke firmly.

"I'll get what he wants" Anna said Sherlock stood up and started to pace up and down.

"But … there isn't anything I want" Sherlock spoke already pacing

Anna left him too it and went into her room before she sat on the bed the last words ringing through her mind _don't get burned _what did that mean? it was something to her not Sherlock. The last line was for her.

After an hour of not being able to sleep she sat down at the living room table with her laptop out checking her e-mails. John walked in and noticed Sherlock looking to his skull holding it he thought they hid that really well.

"So you got a case then Sherlock?" John asked

"No Moriarty had a lovely chat with Anna" Sherlock said his eyes never leaving the skull.

"He did what? Anna are you alright?" John asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine John, just gave me a scare that's all" Anna said with a smile.

John went to bed; Anna had a hot chocolate and soon followed leaving Sherlock alone in the room. Anna soon found herself asleep but plunged into a nightmare she didn't want.

_The night air was cool and calm, but soon it was filled with dark smoke crackling screams as people watched the fire spread more screams came from inside the house as a family was trapped with no way out. The fire was intense more it burned…_

Anna sat up in bed her breathing ragged she switched on the lamp before laying back down trying to calm her breathing. After a while knowing she wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon, Anna headed out of her room and into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"Nightmare" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes. How could you tell?"

"You breathing is still heavy, plus I heard you talk saying 'no, please'" Sherlock said leaning on the work top.

"Do you want a drink?" Anna asked.

"Coffee"

Anna made the drinks putting Sherlock's on the Coffee table before sitting crossed legged on the Arm chair wrapping her hands around her second mug of hot chocolate that night. Anna looked at Sherlock she guessed he went back into his mind place.

Sherlock opened his eyes and noticed the still form of Anna gently breathing informed Sherlock she had fallen asleep, he got up and he didn't know why but he placed a blanket over her and removed the mug in her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Anna made an attempt to cook but yet again found one of Sherlock's experiments in the Kitchen (Specifically the freezer) which led to another argument. John had to drag Anna out before she hit Sherlock … again, but when they got back they saw three plates full of food on the table.

xxx

Anna was back to work and couldn't wait to get stuck in. Sherlock watched John and Anna; they were running around each other. Anna had a tooth brush in her mouth as she moved grabbing her bag in the living room. John walked in buttoning up his shirt; he stopped, putting a jumper on. He held out Anna's coat as she came back in.

"Taxi, Come on" John said.

"You're so dead Sherlock!" Anna spat "what the hell possessed for you to turn off our alarms?" Anna said as she followed John outside.

Sherlock just stood holding his violin looking out through the window

Anna made it into the computer lab; everyone turned and looked before getting back to work. Elora walked over to Anna and gave her a smile and a hug.

"Good to have you back" Elora smiled

"Good to be back. Sherlock was driving me mad" Anna laughed

The day was uneventful, just a couple of new files. Anna spent most of her time checking out the suspects, they properly keeping it down low since Moriarty had got in contact with her. It was coming to the end of the shift, Anna and Elora had decided to grab some Chinese and go back to hers for a film, Anderson walked in and looked round he was holding a file.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow" Elora said.

"What do you need? let's see if we can get it done" Anna said putting her hand out for the file.

"Thank you" Anderson said with a look of surprise on his face

After 15 minutes Anderson was gone, happy that he had the information he wanted and Elora and Anna were on the way for Chinese, they were laughing as they walked. Snow was gently falling as they walked along the streets. They enter the restaurant and spotted John and Sherlock.

"Aww Cute" Anna said.

"What? God no" John said.

"Aww your right they do make a cute couple" Elora said "Shame I'm dating one"

"What is it with people thinking we're a couple" John groaned "Wait. Shame is it?"

"Maybe it because you're alone in a restaurant with candles on the table or just the way you look at each other" Anna said.

"She's got you there John, you do adore me" Sherlock smirked "we'll be seeing you later on tonight girls" Sherlock said.

Elora gave John a kiss before walking back to the front desk to collect their order, Sherlock watched Anna walking off, and he felt strange.

Sherlock walked in a couple of days later and saw Mrs Hudson looking up the stairs; the raised voices were coming down the stairs, voices which belong to his flat mates. He ran up the stairs and saw Anna one side of the room and John on the other.

"YOU SHOT SOMEONE" John shouted.

"YES I KNOW. I WAS THERE! AS I'VE TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT'S MY JOB"

"YOU WORK WITH COMPUTERS"

"I ALSO DO THIS"

John's throat was sore from all the yelling. He took a gulp of his tea, shook his head, and sighed deeply.

"This is some sick joke isn't it?" John half chuckled in denial.

"She's not lying John. I found out found out weeks ago, she's an assassin and works for my brother" Sherlock spoke.

"Mycroft? Sorry, but Anna how could you?"

"Simple. He offered me the job. I took it" Anna voice was getting higher again.

"How long?"

"Just over 4 years. John, Mycroft's not a bad person and neither am I. We've just got … complicated jobs"

"I'm sorry Anna. I can't look at you at the moment" John said walking back down the stairs.

Anna just walked to her room. Sherlock followed her; he watched her sit on her bed he lent on the door frame.

"How did he find out?" Sherlock asked.

"He received a Letter. God, I don't know. I got back and he had a go at me. There was a DVD too" Anna said.

"You'll properly get a call off my brother" Sherlock stated "Or a visit"

"I know" Anna breathed.

Sherlock walked back into the lounge the next thing he saw was Anna walking out. She kept her head down, as she walked down the stairs. Sherlock turned to the window and noticed the black car he watched as Anna opened the door and climbed in.

When Anna climbed in the car she was met by Mycroft he didn't look angry he gave her a small smile.

"Dr Watson can shout" He spoke

"He was a solider Mr Holmes" Anna spoke

"Yes true Miss Fisher" Mycroft paused "I'm not angry, I just want you to be careful"

"I will be Mr Holmes" Anna said noticing that they did a loop round.

Mycroft talked at her for another 5 minutes and finished with a smile

"Moriarty is playing a game" Anna sighed

"Keep up your good work Miss Fisher" Mycroft said as they stopped "And I'll see you Friday"

xxx

Anna walked in to the Flat and saw Sherlock pacing. Anna smiled before turning and heading back into her room; she lied down and soon was asleep. Sherlock noticed Anna's door was opened. He didn't remember her coming in. As he looked inside he saw the beautiful lady curled up fast asleep.

Sherlock walked over and grabbed a discarded blanket off the floor and put it over her. Sherlock watched her for a bit, he didn't understand what was happening. He felt for Anna, he wanted to keep her safe and away from harm. Sherlock moved out of the room and closed the door gently and went back to the sofa and lied down.

He found it so easy not to care about most things. Not to care about most people. Anna seems to be the exception.

Anna woke up to her phone ringing. She mumbled under her breath before reaching to her desk for her phone. Anna lied back down and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hello Anna, its Lestrade. We tried to in contact Sherlock but his phone is switched off. It's about John, someone tried to shoot him"

"What?" Anna said sitting bolt upright.

"We need you or Sherlock to come down and collect him"

"Alright I'll be there soon"

Anna walked out of the room and noticed Sherlock was fast asleep with his or Johns laptop on his lap she took it off his lap and put it on the coffee table. Anna smiled as she walked out of the flat she made it to Scotland Yard and looked at John who was pacing up and down.

"John are you alright?" Anna asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah just peachy" John replied

"Come on let's get you home" Anna said nodding to Lestrade.

Anna hailed a Taxi and sat in the back. She text Elora, telling her to come over to Baker Street for John.

Anna felt her phone buzz, she took the phone out and noticed a text as she open it. Her face paled.

_He won't be so lucky next time around. Has Sherlock figured it out? I'll see you soon _-JM

"Anna are you alright?" John asked.

"Just peachy"


	13. Chapter 13

Anna walked into the flat her arms laded with shopping. It was her turn this week. Anna was met by the sight of Sherlock and John fighting, Sherlock was pulling John away from the laptop as John tired to get back to it stretching his hands.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Anna asked then putting the bags in the kitchen and walking back out.

"What?" John looked confused "God no." he said before turning back to his mission.

"John if you value your life, do not upload that picture!" Sherlock spoke in his lowest possible voice grabbing John's hands.

"I need a picture of you Sherlock"

"Yes, but it's that picture"

"What picture?" John asked.

"You know which one"

"BOYS!" Anna shouted.

Both John and Sherlock turned and looked at Anna who had her hands on her hips looking at them she walked over to them and stood in front of the computer.

"Right, if you can't act like mature adults, then we'll sort this out like children" Anna said.

"We're not children" John said as he jumped on top of Sherlock

"Right whatever, what photo is it?" Anna sighed

"He uploading the one of us two fast asleep on the sofa" Sherlock said.

"Right ok and that a problem for you is it Sherlock? I'm fine with it, I don't care what people say. But if you want to fight John then I'll leave you to it" Anna said.

"You don't care?" Sherlock asked.

"No, why should I? It's just a photo Sherlock we both know it means nothing, and plus everyone knows that we don't tend to meet eye to eye" Anna explained walking to the kitchen.

Sherlock grabbed John's hips again keeping his hands away from the key board, not wanting the Photo on the blog. John swivelled around and somehow ended up straddling Sherlock.

"Chilli or bolognaise" Anna called through.

"Chilli please" John shouted back.

"Sherlock are you eating with us tonight?" Anna asked she always made Sherlock a plate even if he didn't want it that night.

"Yes, I need to eat today" Came Sherlock's muffled reply.

Sherlock in the end lost and walked into the kitchen. He watched Anna cook. She had headphones in and was swaying back and forth to the music. Sherlock walked over and put his hands on her shoulders which made Anna jump and spin around. Her arm out, Sherlock grabbed it before Anna could strike him.

"Shit Sherlock" Anna said taking out her headphones.

"Maybe if you didn't have your music on you would have heard me enter" Sherlock Said still holding her wrists.

"And maybe you shouldn't shout at John. That way I wouldn't have my headphones on" Anna said stepping back, braking Sherlock's hold.

Sherlock stood there looking at Anna as she turned back to her work. He knew Anna cooked for all of them about three times a month. The rest of the time they had to fend for themselves. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him.

'What's wrong with me?' Sherlock thought.

After dinner John said his goodbyes and headed over to Elora's for the rest of the evening

John knocked on Elora's door and waited for the girl he loved to answer. Elora answered and smiled at the man in front of her, the man with the jumper fetish that made him, him. Elora smiled and let John enter.

"So a film, then I don't know. Maybe you could stay over" Elora asked with her winning smile.

"If you want me to" John said stepping closer.

"I've always wanted you to" Elora said kissing John "I always want my jumper man"

"I knew you loved them" John said wrapping his arms around Elora causing her to giggle and kissing him.

"I love them and the man in them" Elora said seductively.

"And I love my computer genius" John said leaning his forehead on hers.

"Shall we skip the film?" Elora asked.

"How about we see a later showing"

Xxx

Anna was sitting at the table in her PJ'S with her computer checking her emails. It wasn't that late she was free tonight along with a bored Sherlock who was watching TV which Anna wanted to shoot.

"IT THE DAD" Sherlock shouted "HOW CAN'T YOU TELL?"

Anna sighed and closed the lid of the computer before walking and standing in front of the TV she turned it off then faced Sherlock who was looking at her.

"Sherlock please find something else to do I don't know do your blog anything but shout at the TV" Anna said walking back to the table.

"What do you suggest?" Sherlock deep voice asked "Apart for my blog"

"Got any board games" Anna asked

"Cluedo"

**2 hours later**

"Sherlock it is impossible in this game for the victim to be the murder" Anna said her voice strained.

"It the only possible solution" Sherlock stated

"It not in the rules" Anna said.

"Then the rules are wrong" Sherlock said.

Anna stood up picked up the board walked to the wall grabbed the hammer which had been laying on the floor for the past three days found a nail and hammered the board to the wall. Anna turned to Sherlock.

"If you ever remove that bored from the wall then I will make your life hell" Anna stated darkly.

Sherlock just looked at the girl in front of him he got up and stood in front of her looking her down.

"How exactly will you make my life hell?" Sherlock said.

"Oh I have my ways Sherlock I always do" Anna said with a smile.

"No you won't there something about you Anna something fascinating" Sherlock said drawing her eyes to his.

"And what's that Sherlock you know everything about me that I'm John friend that I lived in Cardiff that I'm assassin working for a power crazed man what left is there" Anna said.

"I don't know" Sherlock said he kept looking at Anna her eyes were staring into his he moved his arms around her Anna just looked at him wondering what was happening until his lips crushed down to hers, Anna respond wrapping her own arms around him.

Sherlock broke the kiss and just stared at Anna she respond to him she was breathing heavily he couldn't no he couldn't he couldn't be in love with his friend, friend could he.


	14. Chapter 14

John got back to 221B round nine the next morning. As he entered the flat he found a pacing Sherlock but no Anna, John found out from Elora that Anna was working on call for a week.

"Where's Anna?" John asked.

"Sleeping," Came Sherlock's blunt reply.

"Ok" John turned and noticed the Cluedo bored nailed to the wall "Uh why is the Cluedo board on the wall?" John didn't even know Sherlock owned such a knife. _It defiantly wasn't a normal kitchen knife._ He decided now wasn't the best time to talk about it.

"Anna," Sherlock gave another blunt reply. "Must you also ask such dull questions?" Sherlock struck a melodramatic pose as he flopped gracefully onto the sofa.

John sighed. _John sighs a lot around Sherlock._ He walked towards the kitchen picking up a jug and filling it with cold water and head towards Anna room. Sherlock was still going through his mind. He kissed Anna, how could he? This of might of ruined his rather unusual friendship with her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Anna's voice shouted.

John dashed out of Anna room back in the lounge Anna was close on his tale. Her hair was soaked along with her top.

"Anna, please think about your actions" John said.

"You poured cold water over me!" Anna snapped.

"I've gotten you back" John smirked "Have you forgotten the phone incident?" John defended himself.

"That was weeks ago!" Anna said.

"Exactly, so you didn't expect it"

"True, but I'm a trained Killer"

"So am I" John said.

"You're a Doctor"

"Army Doctor. I have my bad days"

Anna laughed when she heard that, she turned round to go and get changed for the day. John loved Anna, she was fun, and always there for him through thick and thin. He knew she left because of her parents death, John smiled. He was planning a little something for her birthday. John shifted his gaze to Sherlock who was had started to pace again.

"What bothering you?"

"Nothing" Sherlock lied

"Got a case?"

"No" he answered irritably, "There you go again with the stupid questions" he said whilst jumping on to his arm chair for no apparent reason and laying across it like a giant starfish.

Xxx

Anna smiled as she went shopping it was the happiest she ever been in years she didn't know if was the fact Sherlock kissed her or that her friendship was stronger than ever with John. Anna picked up some pasta as that was the only thing Sherlock could cook without blowing it up or setting it on fire.

Anna moved to the check out to buy the shopping. The kiss was still playing on her mind, did Sherlock like her, or was she just one of his experiments? Anna left the supermarket with the shopping, she started the walk home she didn't see what was wrong with walking it was relaxing. However, Sherlock and Mycroft seemed to have an aversion to it.

Xxx

By the time John had left to work Sherlock was on his third cigarette. He was still thinking about what to say to Anna. Was it possible that he had feelings for her? He couldn't. No, that wasn't quite true. He just shouldn't. Sherlock sighed and decided that they needed to talk about it.

Sherlock smiled, he actually liked the kiss. He felt that there was something between them. Ugh feelings. He shook it off then turned and noticed Anna standing there with a smile with another man.

He's _well built but his fingers are far more developed and had more muscle than the rest of his body, He types very regularly and has a lot of experience - computer hacker._

"Is he alright?" the man spoke.

"Yes Regan, he's fine. He's just a bit weird" Anna said cheekily when taking Regan's coat off him. She then raised an eyebrow at the ash Sherlock was dropping on the carpet. Sherlock would clean it up eventually, he may be messy, but he was at least clean. She wasn't going to admit to him that she liked the smell of smoke.

"Before you ask I picked up milk. We go through a hell of a lot" Anna said.

Sherlock just ingnored her and carried on pacing. Anna left him to it and left to pack away the shopping. Regan followed and took out his phone.

"Boss?" Anna asked.

"Yes, you have a new assignment Anna. Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in a while"

"I'm fine thanks, just busy. You know what its like" Anna said.

Anna smiled. As she turned around she noticed a small parcel. Anna frowned. She wasn't one to receive mail apart from the occasional letter from John, bills and bank statements. Nothing came for her. She picked it up and looked at it closely before turning to open it.

John walked into the flat with Elora. He saw Sherlock who was now looking out of the window plucking his violin. The flat smelt like Berkeley cigarettes.

Anna's heart stopped. A small sob left her lips as she dropped the parcel, spilling it contents. John heard the commotion and went to see what happen. He saw Regan looking at a Shaking Anna he turned and looked at her.

"Anna?" John said he then looked down and saw photos.

"I, he" Anna mumbled.

John brought her to his chest and let her cry. He looked down at the pictures seeing what scared Anna. They were pictures of a house – her house- on fire, along with crime scene photos. He rubbed her back as her sobbing shook her body. Elora walked in and looked at the scene. Regan was looking between the two.

"You should leave" John said to Regan "Let her calm down"

Regan nodded and left. Elora walked forward and picked up the photos and placed them on the table she then turned to John and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Sherlock turned hearing Anna crying. He walked into the kitchen and looked at John who was holding Anna against himself. She was gripping on to him arms flung around him tightly.

"Why bring it up?" She sobbed

"Shut up, I'm trying to think and it's hard with all this noise"

"Sherlock! Stop being such an inconsiderate arse, shut up and look at the table" John said still hugging Anna.

Elora put the kettle on.

Sherlock had of course already noticed the pictures. He turned and looked at the photos on the table. He looked at them, flipping through them one by one. He stopped and looked at the scene. He turned away from them.

"What happened that night?" Sherlock asked "Anna I need to know"

"Sherlock" John warned Anna was now gripping him so tightly he was sure he was going to bruise.

"Sherlock you might want to do this later" Elora said before adding sugar to the tea.

"Anna, I need you to tell me what happened. Why weren't you there?" Sherlock asked.

"Why should you care? All you care is about yourself!" Anna shouted tears still streaming down her face. Finally letting go of John "They died they're gone. I was with John"

"Where were you and John?" Sherlock asked holding her upper arms

"Get off me" Anna shouted shaking Sherlock off her.

Sherlock watched as Anna made her way to the door not grabbing her coat just walking on to the streets.

"Nice Sherlock. Nice" John murmured sarcastically.

Xxx

Anna stopped and looked around. She ran to the graveyard. It had been four years since she'd been here. This she why she'd moved to Wales. She'd tried to escape. She looked at the graves of her family and felt her heart break. She felt completely alone in the world.

"Miss them, do you?" A smooth Irish voice said.

Anna turned around and reached for her gun but it was grabbed from her before she struggled in her attackers grip.

"Calm down little Anna, Everything is alright" Moriarty chuckled "Sleep now"


	15. Chapter 15

John was now pacing up and down the flat, mobile phone in his hand trying to get in contact with Anna. Anna had been gone for 5 hours and John was worried as he couldn't get a hold of her.

"Anna please answer your phone" John said again.

Elora was looking to John her face full of concern for him. She knew how much he cared about Anna. She turned to Sherlock who was staring at the photos on the table, ignoring John's shouts at him. Sherlock just kept looking at the photos with no emotion on his face.

John was running his hands through his hair. He was thinking about calling Mycroft and seeing if he could locate her.

She would be in the graveyard.

John put on his coat and turned to Elora. She was already up and ready to go. As they made it to the graveyard it started to rain. John ran through to where he knew Anna family laid. Anna was nowhere in sight. Her phone and jacket were on the floor next to her parents graves. He looked around and felt his heart break, his phone beeped he turned down and looked at the text.

_Tick tock ladies and Gentleman. Seventy two hours to find Anna alive- JM_

John ran as fast as he could to get back to 221b. Elora ran behind after picking up her friends' phone. When he ran in he saw Sherlock looking at his phone almost in a trance. Elora was looking between the two of them.

"This is your fault!" John snapped.

"What's going on?" Elora asked out of breath.

"Anna is missing. Oh no, she's with Moriarty! Yes Sherlock. That's worse" John shouted.

Sherlock snapped his head towards John before pushing past him and stood by the stairs.

"Are you coming with me or are going to waste time? We need to get to her soon" Sherlock said.

John walked over taking Elora's hand as once again entered the rain soaked streets of London. Sherlock was already running down the street.

Xxx

Moriarty smiled as he sent the text. He then turned his attention to the unconscious Anna who was now tied up on a hard wooden chair. This was going to be fun. He was going to get information to bring down the ice man. Moriarty walked out of the room to get some ice cream. He was waiting for his new plaything thing to wake up.

Xxx

Sherlock walked around the graves. He looked around at the ground where Anna's jacket still laid, the rain still pouring.

"She was drugged her phone and jacket landed here but she put up a fight" Sherlock said taking Anna's phone from Elora.

"I don't get it. Why take her now?" Elora asked.

"Maybe she got in the way of one of his plans"

John shook his head hoping to find Anna alive.

Xxx

Anna stirred, her head pounding, her vision slightly blurred. She blinked as the bright light entered her eyes. Anna moved and found herself bound. She had been in this situation before but this was worse. Different. She was alone and facing Moriarty. The monster from her past.

"Hello sunshine, glad that you could join us my dear" an Irish voice rang through the room.

Anna lifted her head and faced Moriarty her head still banging. She turned and looked around the room, her breath hitched a little she knew this was bad. Jim moved so he was right in front of her face. A few mere inches away.

"I thought we could play a game, my little Anna" Jim smiled

"Why do you call me little?" Anna glared at Moriarty "Is it to make me feel small?"

Moriarty laughed "You are small compared to me"

"Let me go and I can make you safe for some time" Anna said, her voice rough.

"Oh, no, no, no ANNA there are other players in this game. You can shorten your time with us by telling me about THE ICE MAN or I could have a little fun with you"

Anna struggled against her bonds she was scared for the first time. Moriarty clapped his hands and a tall man walked in holding a base ball bat.

Xxx

"Less than 72 hours, she'll be close somewhere. Moriarty likes London, he wants me to work this out. Probably somewhere that means something to her. But where? God brain, think!" Sherlock was pacing.

"Anna worked four jobs before moving and here" John said

"Home" Sherlock finished.

Elora stood and watched them feeling sorry for Sherlock. You could see now that he cared about Anna that he would fight for her.

" I just want her safe" John said to Elora. She hugged him close.

Sherlock walked to the nearest road and hailed a cab. He got in and waited for John and Elora to come, he hopped to the higher powers he didn't believe in that she was ok. He wanted to ask her something, to try something that he thought was unnecessary, just chemicals in the brain.

John joined Sherlock along with Elora. They both sat down and directed the Taxi driver to Anna's family home. The place where her life changed.

The house was still burnt.

'After all this time' John thought to himself, staring at the ruins of his friends' house.

No one had knocked it down, or cleaned it up. The trio gently walked into the house. John took a deep breath as he stepped in the house. It wasn't the same. The walls used to be bright and colourful. There was always music on or laughing the house. It was now dark and damp and it smelt of fire and death.

Elora took Johns hand he turned and looked at her giving a small smile. Elora just kept looking between John and Sherlock as they entered the lounge. Nothing but graffiti and damp. Not even homeless people slept here. In the middle of the floor was a piece of paper.

Xxx

"Leave her" Moriarty's voice boomed.

The man in the suit nodded and left Anna on the floor her breathing shallow her eyes blurred her body hurting her.

"I'm giving you 3 hours to think about my offer" Jim said looking down where she now lied surrounded in pools of her own blood. James Moriarty left the room and pulled out his phone. It was time to call in his Secret weapon.

Xxx

Elora stood apart from John and Sherlock, knowing how much they cared for Anna. Sherlock stood up from his sitting position on the floor and looked around the room once again. There was no trace to say that Anna had been in the room at any time in the last three hours other than the red stains on the hard, worn, blue carpet. The only other thing in that room was a photo of Anna bound and bloody. Elora's phone rang. She took it out of pocket and tensed, knowing that he was calling.

She picked up and just listening to the voice that sends chills down her spin. The voice of the man that had taken Anna.


	16. Chapter 16

Elora walked out of the old house and carried on down the street; knowing where to go but not really wanting to get involved with it. The rain had started to fall fast, soaking her from head to toe. Elora reached the address she was given.

Elora looked up to the old building knowing what happened. This was contacted to Anna. She walked in and past the man in the hall standing there cleaning his baseball bat. Elora then saw Jim she walked over to him and followed him down the corridor. She was expecting the house to be dark and creepy. She was shocked at how nice it was.

"Thank you for coming Elora" Jim said.

"I have no real choice in this matter" Elora snapped. Anger overriding fear.

"Oh but you did you didn't have to get me to protect your brother" Jim said turning and looking at her.

"I did. He would have gone to prison and I just couldn't let that happen" Elora said with her heart in her mouth. She hated being in this man's dept. But she couldn't deny she was grateful.

"I know now Shh and listen to what I tell you" Elora nodded looking at the man in front of her.

"I'm calling in my favour. You now work for me. I know you're seeing Sherlock pet. I just want a report on what's going on and a few odd Jobs"

Elora just nodded, she couldn't look at him any more instead finding the floor very interesting. She jumped when she heard a scream that seemed to come from Jim. She looked over to him. He just smiled before heading to a beautifully wooden door further down the hall.

"I do like this" Jim said clapping his hands gleefully.

Elora looked at James confused.

"Oh it's just my new text tone dear. Yes that little Anna good set of lungs" Jim paused "A little clue."

Jim walked over and gave Elora a Cheshire cat smile. "Use that beautiful head of yours! Now think. Where did Anna work when she had to hide because of some serious danger?"

Xxx

Anna was laying on the floor her head spinning. Blood was seeping out of her and into to her clothes, but she refused to give in to any demands. Anna watched as Moriarty paced back and forth. He was laughing his head off. Then he stopped grapping a needle and walked forward to her, waving his hands at two men to hold her down Jim crouched down. He looked ready to pounce.

"Let up the game shall we? This is a mix of a special Drug that can stop your heart if not cleared out your system in 24 hours. Well you'll be with your family"

Anna felt the needle entered her arm and her world spin and she watched as she saw someone familiar walk by but couldn't make them out.

Xxx

Sherlock stood and looked around, the rain still soaking him and the streets of London all stored in his head. He turned to look at John to see him on the phone. Sherlock knew John would have called Mycroft to help out. Then something hit Sherlock.

"What was Anna's first job?" a girl's voice asked

Both Sherlock and John turned and looked at Elora. She was standing holding a glee umbrella covering her head from the rain.

"I think it was a Paper round" John answered "then her first full time job was at a law firm. She was a PA. She ended up hiding under a table when-"

"Someone came in with a gun and started shooting" Sherlock said as he ran off before John could say another word.

"SHERLOCK SLOW DOWN!" John shouted before following. Elora ran after John.

Xxx

Anna's head was spinning, her breath short and her eyes were starting to blur. Anna moved over to her side trying to get up. Her legs crumpled and she fell back down hitting her head, the force nearly knocked her out. Anna's mind started to slow she felt like she was dying slowly, like these were going to be her last breaths of life.

Xxx

Sherlock walked into an old building slowly looking around. John caught up and walked past Sherlock, they starting walking towards the stairs.

"She was always on the top floor" John said as Sherlock followed, Elora close behind him.

John was first up the stairs. They quickly started looking in the offices, John stopped when he saw Anna lying on her back, her blood seeping into the floor around her. He could see her chest was hardly moving. He ran in, went over to her, and bent down removing the hair in her face. Sherlock was next in and rushed to John's side.

"We need to keep her warm Sherlock. God there's a lot of blood" John said turning into Doctor Mode.

Elora walked in and stopped when she saw the state Anna was in. She turned and jumped when she saw Jim Moriarty standing in the door way.

"How lovely the whole gang! Aww sweet" Jim mocked.

"We've won Leave!" John shouted.

"Oh, not yet cutie pie. I say our Anna has a little over 3 hours left. Better hurry up" Moriarty strolled over to Sherlock, his hands in his pockets. He leant into Sherlock's ear "I told I'd burn your heart" With that Jim left. Sherlock turned and looked at Anna he removed his coat covering Anna before bending down and picking her up bridle style and started to walk out, being very careful not to drop her.

Sherlock was back out on the London streets, John stood with Elora trying to hail down a Taxi.

A black car pulled up, Mycroft opened the door Sherlock didn't say anything. He hopped in the car making sure Anna was safely strapped in.

"John and Elora there is another car coming for you two" Mycroft said.

"Ok. Sherlock look after her" John told him.

"She'll be fine brother, she's a fighter"

Sherlock just nodded, holding on to Anna's waist. The car drove away and ten minutes later arrived at the hospital. Sherlock got out still holding Anna close so he could feel her breath. Sherlock walked through the Doors where he was met we a team of doctors who took Anna off him and placed her on a trolley. They wheeled her out of sight.

"Sir we need to know her name and details" a young nurse asked.

Sherlock stood in reception with a straight face and blood covering his hands and expensive coat "Anna Fisher, 29 years old, she lives at 221b Baker Street and she's allergic to nuts" Sherlock said still looking in the direction Anna was wheeled.

"Sir you need to sit in the waiting room. We'll call you when we know more" the Nurse said before walking off.

John and Elora arrived five minutes later and walked over to Sherlock; Elora sat down and looked at Sherlock who was still staring ahead.

"Sherlock is she ok?" John asked.

Sherlock just looked at him then turned back to the hallway staring "I don't know" was all that came out.

John sat next to Elora and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. John didn't know what he would do if Anna died. She'd been his best friend since school. Two hours past. Elora was resting on John and Sherlock had started to pace.

A Doctor walked out holding a clip bored.

"Relatives of Anna Fisher"


	17. Chapter 17

**HI SORRY FOR THE WAIT BEEN BUST ALONG WITH MY BETA AND BRILLIANT FRIEND. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERT HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 17. **

Two Weeks had past since the doctor passed on the news, John was sat down on his Arm chair bags under his eyes a cup of coffee in his hands his eyes were half closed as he was dozing off, Sherlock was sleeping in his bed hardly talking the mood. The mood in Baker Street was sad and depressed Elora walked in carrying a bag of chips for Sherlock and John.

"How are you and Sherlock?" Elora asked as she plated up the chips.

"Tired, waiting on more news" John said.

"Anna is still in the coma like she been in last two weeks there no change" Sherlock snapped as he appeared dressed heading for the door.

"Sherlock please you need to eat. You need some sleep" John said.

"So do you" Sherlock replied "Mrs Hudson is at the hospital. I'm joining her"

Xxx

Sherlock walked back in the hospital where he had been coming and going for the past two weeks. He knew where Anna room was, Top floor two doors down from the stair case. Sherlock didn't bother getting Flowers or a card as he thought it wasn't worth it if Anna was in a coma. Sherlock walked in to Anna's plan white room he spotted Mrs Hudson sitting reading a magazine.

"Oh Sherlock, I thought you went home to sleep dear"

"Can't sleep" Sherlock said sitting down in a chair next to Anna.

Anna was laying still on the bed with wires running up and down her body, a Heart monitor beeped tell them that she was still alive.

"Sherlock dear you need to rest"

Sherlock didn't say anything, he just kept looking at Anna. Mrs Hudson just nodded and left them alone Sherlock lent back and faced the ceiling, before looking back at Anna she looked peaceful apart from a few cuts on her arms and the bruises on her check.

"Sherlock you're not doing yourself any good" John said standing in the doorway with Elora.

"Nor are you John. We're both worried about Anna, you thought she'd died when that doctor came out" Sherlock snapped.

"Why don't we all sit down and try to be calm? I heard stress can't be good for coma patients," Elora said taking Johns hand and walking over to the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Sherlock moved to look at her file. It looked the same as usual but it gave Sherlock something to read. John thought it was funny when he found out she was asthmatic because she didn't show it when she ran. Sherlock also had time to insult the staff which made him banned from the room but John sorted it out.

Another hour past Elora was half asleep on John her eyes closed but still awake Sherlock was now staring at John it was putting John on edge.

Why are you staring at me?" John asked

"Because I love you so much" Sherlock answered sarcastically

Elora opened her eyes and stared at Sherlock.

"When's the wedding?" a cocky voice asked.

"Anna!" they all chorused

They all turned to the girl in the bed who was looking at them a small smile on her lips. Sherlock had a glass of water all ready for her and helped her drink it down. John was jut smiling at her; he moved and took her hand.

"You gave us a scare" John said.

"Sorry" Anna aid.

"I'll go and tell the doctor" Elora said getting up

"I'll come with you" John said.

After John and Elora left Sherlock still was looking at Anna with a mall grin, Anna was still looking at Sherlock she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving my life" Anna said

"No problem I need to talk to you about the-"

"Well it's nice to see you awake Miss Fisher" a tall doctor aid walking in "I just want to have a quick look at you then will discuss some treatment and then you realise I think your friends would be happy"

Anna just nodded and let the doctor test all her reflexes shine a light in her eye along with a few other obes.

"Right well everything looks good and health so will get you up and walking tomorrow and discharged early next week"

"Thank you" Anna said.

Sherlock looked towards Anna really wanting to talk to her about the kiss he really wanted to know where it left them and if she wanted to take it further because he was willing to give it a chance he cared about her more then he realised. John walked back in along with Elora and Mycroft.

"Good to see you alive" Mycroft said

"You would just miss my skills" Anna joked

"Yes I need to know can you identify any one else" Mycroft asked

"Not really sorry" Anna said.

Xxx

A couple of days past Anna was walking with a little limp but was doing better than expect John smiled at her as he made it down the hall and back.

Sherlock sat down that night next to Anna she smiled and Sherlock moved o he was laying next to her this happen the past two nights.

"You wanted to talk about the kiss" Anna broke the silence.

"Where does it leave us?" Sherlock asked.

"Where do you want to be with this?"

"it's obvious that you care about me more than John. More than your other friends" Sherlock then turned and looked at her sharp blue eyes "I'm willing to give it ago. I care about you a lot, the kiss proved it. I think a relationship would be-"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes" Sherlock said.

Anna just smiled and closed the gap and kissed Sherlock, Sherlock responds wrapping hi long arms around her so the kiss could be deeper and longer, Anna moved her hands threw Sherlock's hair playing with his curls they broke off and smiled Anna moved her head so she resting on Sherlock chest Sherlock arms stayed around her and held her close.

"So we're together" Anna said.

"Yes we are" Sherlock said kissing her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna was realised from hospital a week later with instructions to relax and to do no work for another two weeks. When Anna got home to 221b Baker Street she was met by Mrs Hudson. Who gave Anna a hug before walking her back to her flat. John laughed and helped Anna up the stairs. He was going to keep a close eye on her. Knowing her, she would be running back out and carrying on her work like nothing happened.

Sherlock was sitting on his armchair file in his hand. Anna smiled as she walked towards the sofa and sat down. Sherlock turned and gave a small smile before going back to his file. John knew something was up between them but was not too sure, what it was.

"Anna your meds are in the kitchen. You need to take them three times a day and Sherlock don't use them in one of your experiments" John said "right I'm off to Elora's. I'll be back tomorrow. Now behave.

After John left, Anna and Sherlock looked at each other. Sherlock moved and sat next to Anna and took her in his arms. Anna noticed that he smelt like cigarettes, which comforted her. She relaxed further into Sherlock's arms, her eyes drifting shut. She then heard a chuckle his lovely chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"Just Anderson. Don't worry your pretty head" Sherlock said with a smile.

"What did he do now?" Anna asked

"Left his id in the case file"

Xxx

The next day John came back to 221b Baker Street with Elora, who wanted to see Anna. As they entered the flat they spotted Anna curled up on the sofa with a blanket thrown over her. Elora smelt eggs and bacon, and then Sherlock walked out with a plate and placed it down by Anna who stirred.

"Oh my god! He cooks" Elora said which caused Anna to jump.

"Yes well I was a student once and we all need food to survive. Even geniuses like me. I might not be good as Anna but I can cook if needs be"

"What time is it?" Anna asked her voice soft.

"9:05" Sherlock answered

"Ok ohh thanks" Anna said taking the plate. They started to eat. Sherlock smiled walked over to his armchair and sat down. Elora joined Anna and they started to talk. John shook his head and sat in his arm chair and started reading the newspaper.

For the first time in weeks Sherlock felt completely relaxed.

Xxx

Two week passed quickly. Anna was back at both of her jobs. Sherlock was busy with a case. John and Elora were wrapped up in each other. Anna was cooking late Friday night for all of them.

"Anna, Elora, John come on. You all can help" Sherlock said passing out everybody's coats.

"Sherlock! Anna's supposed to be resting" John said as he took Anna's coat off her.

"She's fine for this. I need her there. Plus one of her targets might be there"

"SHERLOCK HOLMES" everybody turned and looked at Anna "You snooped threw my files"

Sherlock didn't answer. He just grabbed Anna and dragged her out of the flat. Elora and John followed. In the taxi Sherlock was pulling his coat around him and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Elora asked.

"Club 14"

"Bugger" Anna said "I can't go there. I sort of-"

"Killed someone" Sherlock finished off.

Anna nodded but before she could say anything else, Sherlock shoved a wig on her head. He then tucked the rest of her hair in it before leaning back in his seat.

Once they arrived at the club, entrance was easy. Once inside Sherlock walked off to investigate. Anna shook her head and moved towards the bar. John and Elora watched her as she was talking to the bar man who was nodding and pointing to the back of the club. She nodded before walking away.

Elora nodded and watched Anna as she moved away. Once again, she was talking to some young man. Elora looked at John who was dragging her toward Sherlock. She was a bit worried. She turned and could see Anna's purple hair bob back as she was walking in and out of people.

Sherlock looked back to see Anna to talking multiple people. He kept a close watch he knew Moriarty was here, but for once, he was not after him. He was after a small blonde girl who took her time in killing young men.

"What can I do for you?" a silky voice asked.

"Tell me why you thought it was a good idea to kill all those men with a suicide pill" Sherlock said

"Who are you? The police?" the girl asked panic in her voice.

"No. I'm better than the police. I help them when they're out of their depths" Sherlock spoke

The girl turned and ran pushing tables and chairs over. Sherlock flowed and jump over whatever the girl pushed down. John looked up and saw Sherlock. Anna turned away from the man she was currently talking to (threatening) and turned to help with the chase. She took her gun out she pointed it at the young girl who stopped in her tracks.

The crowd of people who had been staring at the scene started running for the door.

"About time" Sherlock breathed trying to seem as if he wasn't out of breath.

"I helped eventually didn't I?" Anna asked.

The girl was shaking "I didn't mean any harm. He said he would pay me. I need money to look after my mother. She's-"

"Who said he'd pay you?" Elora asked.

"Little old me" Moriarty spoke "but then again. That wasn't hard to figure out was it? I am a people person after all."

A gunshot rang out. Anna looked at her gun confused. Then behind her to see a tall man walking away. He hurried out the club door. The young girl was laying on the floor blood pooling.

"It's nice to see you up Anna. Still working? And to think I got you good. Oh well, try and try again"

Moriarty disappeared. Sherlock stood and looked at Anna. Lestrade and Donavon arrived 10 minutes later. Everyone was giving statements.

"Sherlock. When are you going to stop dragging a people down with you?

"Shut up Donavon" Sherlock snapped.

"Why the hell would you drag John, Anna and Elora down here?" Greg asked.

"I always work best with my friends and girlfriend."

All eyes snapped to Sherlock. Anna had a small smile. Donovan walked over and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Who would want to go out with you?"

Anna just laughed and walked the small distance to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around him Sherlock smirked before claiming her lips.

John clapped Elora smiled and lent into John. Donovan just looked shocked. But Lestrade smiled at the couple.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna laughed when she watched John and Sherlock fight over a gun. Elora was shaking her head while watching the two boys. Sherlock was in a middle of a case and had dragged John into it. Sherlock fancied shooting the walls as the case was now going nowhere, but John didn't want more holes in the wall. Mrs. Hudson suffers enough at the Hand of Sherlock as it is.

Anna and Elora were on their way to work, but Elora was a bit worried about leavening the boys alone for 12 hours. Anna and Elora were travelling to reading to look into a crime scene. Lestrade would be picking them up soon.

"Boys please" Elora said.

John and Sherlock said nothing and continued to roll along the floor fighting over the gun and a number of times ended up straddling each other.

Anna and Elora looked at each other "I thought John had more sense" Elora sighed finishing her morning cup of tea.

Anna smirked hoping the safety was still on "It's always the quiet ones" she murmured starting to get tired of this.

"Children, if you not going to play nicely then don't play at all" both men stop and looked at Anna she had her hands on her hips. "Now give me the gun"

Sherlock handed the gun over and watched as Anna put it in her bag. She then looked at John who was still sitting on the floor.

"Now give me the gun in the kitchen"

John got up and walked to the kitchen. He passed Anna the gun before sitting on his arm chair. Sherlock was sitting on the sofa. Elora giggled as Anna was acting like a mum who was telling her kid off.

"Now are you going to behave or I'm I going to have to bring Mycroft here? I'm sure he can do something to make you relax" Anna warned.

"We'll be good" John purred

Sherlock watched Anna, he smiled at her threat to bring Mycroft in. Sherlock knew she would. She had so before when Sherlock was being an ass. A car beeped outside. Elora grabbed her coat and grabbed Anna as well.

"We'll be back at 10 tonight, now behave" Anna added as she kissed Sherlock cheek and walked out the door, Elora kissed John and followed leaving the two men watching.

John was the first to recover and blinked over to Sherlock who was still staring out the door.

"She can be scary when she wants to be" John said.

"Yes, of course she can. That's why I like her, calm and sweet but with that bit of fire." Sherlock took a deep breath "Now I'm bored" Sherlock said stretching his long legs out on the couch.

"I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself" John said setting up the computer to type on his blog.

Sherlock got up and headed to Anna's room (though they shared Sherlock's more often) carried her into his room he started to go through her draws trying to find her gun but was stopped when he felt another presence in the room. He turned round and saw Mycroft standing with his umbrella in his hand.

"Anna text me 10 minutes ago asking me to keep an eye on my little brother"

'Damn she's rather good' Sherlock thought.

Xxx

Anna laughed as she put her phone away and turned back to Elora and Greg. Lestrade shook his head when Elora told him what happened.

"You text Mycroft didn't you?" Elora asked trying to hide her smile.

"Well this is Sherlock we're talking about. So yes." Anna said with a smile.

Lestrade shook his head and laughed. He was glad that Sherlock had a girlfriend and glad that it was Anna as she could semi control him. It was good to have a laugh at Sherlock little actions. Annas phone beeped and she looked at it.

_**How mature of you sending my brother to tell me off – SH**_

_**Shouldn't have been looking in my room then – AF**_

_**This isn't funny. Mycroft Is making us help him sort through case files. Or trying to. – JW**_

_**Aww poor you, I did tell you I would get Mycroft round if you misbehaved – AF**_

_**There're in safe hands Miss Fisher. No need to worry – MH**_

Anna laughed and turned to Elora who smiled. At least they knew the boys weren't up to anything that could get them into trouble. When they arrived at the crime scene Anna was the first one out, Elora followed close behind and both girls moved towards the scene.

The crime tape was blowing in the wind and people looked shocked. Anna knew the place was a quiet neighbourhood. No gangs, no killing, no recent break in's. This was a rare situation to the people that lived here, Elora and Anna walked into the house it was a different sight. Blood was up the walls, across the ceiling, on the furniture and in the kitchen was a female around 30 years old. Her throat was slashed, her eyes glassed over.

Anna carried on looking and saw in the lounge was a man around the age of 40 who had been sliced open. The smell made Elora gag as they spotted a computer on the desk. Anderson stood there looking very pale.

"Are there any more?" Elora asked.

"A girl, 15 years old in her room. Stabbed 69 times in her bed" Anderson said. "The other girl 18 years old is in hospital in ICU she was stabbed 18 times"

"She survived being stabbed 18 times?" Elora questioned

"Barely" Anderson responded

"Poor child" Elora said as she walked with Anna and looked at the computer.

Anna felt strange. It was wired, the woman in the kitchen remind her of her mum and the man of her dad, just a bit younger. She shut the thought out and looked at the laptop when it suddenly sprang to life.

"They look familiar. Three dead, their lives over. Maybe not a fire but they're still a family" the Irish voice rang out.

Anna stood and looked around she felt her heart beat faster 'please don't be a game for me please' she begged in her mind.

"Here comes the big bad game for my dear little Anna. Solve the case and you'll be spared, take my deal and your be spared. Don't, and more people life's will be lost, along with yours and everyone you love"

Anderson stood and looked at Anna as she ran to go upstairs. She sped into the bedroom where the girl lay and it looked like her sister. Anna's little sister.

She felt tear roll down her face as she stared she wished that this was a dream.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock was waiting for Anna in the flat when he had a phone call off Anderson. He said that Anna was in shock. He explained some of the details but said that Lestrade would bring the case file home. John had gone to bed and Sherlock agreed to send Elora up to him.

Anna walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy. Sherlock stepped forward and took her in his arms and let her burry her head into the crock of his pale neck. He could feel the tears falling down her face and into his skin though his shirt. Elora watched as Sherlock sat her down on the sofa and gently rubbed her back. He wasn't going to make the same mistake this time.

"John's upstairs. I said I would send you up" Sherlock said calmly. Elora made everyone some tea and then walked towards John room.

Soon after Lestrade walked in carrying a box and a file. He placed them on the table and turned and looked at the couple. He could tell that Anna had fallen asleep by the way she was breathing. Sherlock looked over to Lestrade and nodded.

"Take good care of her, and do yourself and Anna a favour." His deep brown eyes looked seriously at Sherlock "Don't show her the case files until she's ready" Lestrade said before leaving.

Sherlock shifted Anna so he was able to carry her to his room. As he place her on his bed he gently removed her coat and shoes before lifting the covers over her he watched as she shifted further over and then fell back asleep.

Sherlock walked back into the lounge and set to work on the case files he flipped through the most recent files looking at each line carefully as he knew this was going to be a tricky case.

Xxx

John woke up the next morning he looked to Elora who was fast asleep next to who him. He gently kissed her head before making his way down stairs he found Sherlock fast asleep on the sofa with a case file threating to fall of his lap.

Sherlock suddenly sat up when his phone beeped. John laughed at Sherlock's messier than usual hair as Sherlock quickly text back and looked at John.

"How's Anna?" John asked.

"Upset, scared but apart from that dandy" Sherlock said making his way towards his room.

As he entered his room he looked to Anna who was curled up in the middle of the bed, under all the covers. She reminded Sherlock of a cat. He gently walked over, pulled the cover back, and smiled as he shook Anna awake.

"Morning" Sherlock said.

"What time is it?" Anna asked sleepily.

"A little after eight"

"Ok I'm up"

Xxx

Two weeks had past and nothing had happened that was linked to the case. Elora was laughing along with Anna when they found out a stray puppy had followed Sherlock home. The puppy was now curled up on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock just glared at it while the two girls just laughed.

"What's funny?" John asked as he walked into the flat "Aww cute puppy"

"Oh god, you lot are idiots" Sherlock said as the puppy jumped of his lap and walked over to John who started to fuss him.

The puppy who was an Alaskan Klee Kai, (Annalooked up online). She thought the puppy was adorable and bent down to fuss the dog like John and Elora.

"We're not keeping it" Sherlock said looking at the dog in a very non impressed way.

"Aww Sherlock you can't say no to this face" Elora said.

"Look at it, it's filthy. It properly has fleas and no end of other problems" the dog tilted it head at Sherlock.

"You'd be happy to keep it if it was a cat" Anna said.

"Of course. Cats are intelligent and they can look after themselves," Sherlock said crossing his arms.

"Yes, but dogs are lovely can be good company maybe even help on a couple of cases" John said trying to convince his friend.

"No, we're not keeping it"

The puppy walked over to Sherlock and jump back on to Sherlock lap, Anna smiled a Sherlock once again glared at the furry animal.

"Sherlock please" all three of them said.

"Well who's going to walk him and feed him?" Sherlock said

"We will" John said.

"Is that a yes?" Elora giggled.

"Yes it's a yes, as long as you keep it away from my experiments"

"Yay! What are we going to name him?" Anna asked.

"Gladstone?" John suggested

"Aww cute" Elora said

"Unusual" Anna said

"Well he has unusual owners" Elora answered honestly with a smirk

Xxx

Another two days past and Gladstone was settling in. Sherlock was not happy, as Anna was working a lot more. The Mole in the police was doing more and Anna was close to finding out who it was.


	21. Chapter 21

Anna was tired she felt herself being over worked with Scotland Yard and Mycroft and Sherlock thinking the dog was evil. As Anna was walking home she just wanted a quite night in with Sherlock no Mycroft no Scotland Yard.

As Anna reached 221b she could all ready hear shouting, she sighed and went in and just prepared herself for the worse, as she open the door she was met with a angry John and Sherlock who was holding a gun to the dog.

"Sherlock what's going on here?" Anna asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"it that dam dog" Sherlock said.

"Not this again Sherlock the Dog is not out to get you" Anna sighed.

"You're tired over worked, but yet you still up you haven't been asleep, taking the case way to far, but then again you are working for three people" Sherlock paused. "No, I don't think you're going to have a quite night in, I need your help on a case"

"No Sherlock I am pissed off as it is I am fed up of having to do so much work, you can go with John I just want a quite night with no Holmes no Scotland Yard" Anna shouted.

Elora walked in and saw Anna she tense John and Sherlock was starring at her Elora walked up to Anna and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on you me and drink" Elora said.

Anna just followed her down and back out on baker street, Anna mind was reeling so much had happen and so much is going to happen she could tell, Elora dragged her into a small Pub and quickly ordered Anna a Gin and tonic before ordering herself a glass of wine.

Anna looked around the small pub not many people were around but Anna spotted Mycroft sitting in a Corner Anna grabbed her glass and walk over to Mycroft, Elora followed and was shock to see the older Holmes sitting drinking brandy.

"Can we join you?" Anna asked.

Mycroft looked up to see his brother girl friend and Johns he jut nodded and let the girls sit his eyes stayed on Anna they were both over worked but Anna was not a big alcohol drinker, but Elora was a bit of a heavy Drinker and had two arrests when she was 19.

"So what brings you two here?" Mycroft asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Anna stressed and Sherlock not helping" Elora said.

"Still thinking the dog is evil" Mycroft asked.

"Yes it out to get him, God I was thinking about locking them in the room together but then he might kill the dog"

"Again" Anna said she had finished her drink.

"Another" Elora said already getting up.

"Something stronger I think" Mycroft said.

"Yeah I think your right" Elora said.

When Elora came back he was carry three big class of light brown liquored.

**3 hour later **

Elora, Anna and Mycroft were all trying to walk home falling over and holding on to each other Mycroft left the girls at the start of the baker street the girls walk along singing at the top of their lungs Anna nearly fell up the stairs Elora laughed.

John looked up when he heard the door open and the girls fell in down and laughed Sherlock looked up from John computer to see Anna trying to get up he walked over to her and lifted her up he could smell the alcohol on her, he turn to Elora who was looking at him her eyes glazed over.

"Anna said you're a good kisser are you?" Elora slurred

Anna moved so she was safe in Sherlock's arms, Sherlock looked down and noticed she was falling asleep he moved his arms so he could lifted her, John watched surprised at how caring Sherlock was he watched as Anna eyes were shut he knew she was asleep Sherlock walked away with Anna in his arms.

Sherlock placed Anna on his bed removing her shoes and coat he pulled up the covers he looked at Anna, her eyes open and looked at Sherlock before her eyes closed again. Sherlock kissed her on the forehead and left his room when he was pounced on by Elora who kissed him John managed to pry her off Sherlock.

"Anna wrong" Elora slurred

"Wrong about what" John asked.

"That Sherlock a good kisser"

Sherlock walked back into his and sank on his bed he looked at the sleeping Anna he heard her phone beep saying it the end of it battery life, Sherlock walked over and thought about all the times Anna made sure his phone charged he made his mind up and plugged it in, Anna phone lit up he noticed 20 new pictures and 1 new video, he clicked the video and heard the chatty of the bar he could hear Elora but noticed it was focused on his brother, music started to play and he heard his brother singing.

Sherlock started to look through the pictures most of them where blurred but one caught his attention it was Anna Mycroft and Jim Moriarty

"Sherlock" Anna voice was soft.

Sherlock watched as she curled closer to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait been busy well here you go.**

Sherlock stood there and looked to Anna as John was holding her back they were too late to get towards the family the fire was too high and Sherlock knew that the family was long dead.

"It my fault all this" Anna sobbed.

"No it not Anna, look at me it not" Sherlock said taking her off John.

Anna looked at Sherlock tears falling down her faces she moved her arm around Sherlock and hugged herself against his chest Sherlock moved his hands around her and rocked her while stroking her hair trying to calm her.

Xxx

Elora stood and watched her friend break down Elora looked to the man who was doing all this to make her life worse, Moriarty laughed while holding on to Elora arm.

"You're doing great not long now I think tonight bring her to me tonight"

"Ok" Elora said she was already in trouble.

"Good girl it time little Anna joins me"

Xxx

Sherlock watched Anna, she was standing in front of him holding a tatted album, she was shaking, Sherlock knew that this was hard on her Mycroft pulled her off hits and Lestrade pulled her off the case.

"Can I help you?" Sherlock asked.

"That night when you know" Anna started "I need to tell you"

"Anna you don't" John said bring her to him.

"I do John we need too"

Sherlock watched them John was protective of Anna has always been, as Elora said a couple of days ago their like brother and sister always there for each other. Anna sat next to Sherlock and John took his place in his arm chair Gladstone was down stairs with Mrs Hudson.

"John came back after he finished his army training, I had just Started working for your brother, John decide to surprise me, he went to my home and hid I almost punched him, my dad and mum told me to go out with John have fun go to a club, movie dinner before he got sent out" Anna stopped.

"We did all three. me and Anna" John took over "were walking back towards her house when we saw the smoke Anna made a run she got to the door before I pulled her back and I know about her punches but I managed to hold her back but we kept here a scream then it died 10 minutes later the fire crew pulled up and put the fire out"

Sherlock looked at Anna who was shaking he put his arms around her and moved her gently so she was on his chest. John smiled at the couple, before getting up.

"The fire start down stairs and spread the person was never caught" John said as he walked off.

Sherlock watched as Anna was now a lot calmer, Sherlock was watching her she was happily snuggled into his chest, and he bent over and picked up a case file and carried on reading.

Xxx

Elora stood in the small house she had tears streamed down her face this was going to be hard, she watched Jim who was pacing his head snapped and looked at her, his eyes glared.

"Make the call then go into the other room" Jim snapped.

Elora held the phone to her ear shaking she heard the rings then the phone picked up she wished she didn't.

"Hello Elora" Anna voice rang

"Help please help, I need help" her voice was shaky.

"Calm down where are you"

"22 Oxford Street"

Xxx

Anna moved off Sherlock and grabbed both their coats Sherlock watched as she explained Sherlock took her hand and they both ran, Sherlock held Anna close as they entered the house, they moved round carefully open each door, the third door made them both stood still, and there stood Jim Moriarty

"Welcome Sherlock, little Anna" he voice rang out.

"Where Elora I will put a bullet in you, if you hurt her" Anna snapped.

"Feisty isn't she love that"

Sherlock watched Anna as she was now in the room he was about to step in when he felt a blow to the head.

"Sherlock" Anna said as she turned back.

"It better like this just me and you it could be a date"

"Go to hell if I'm not joining you"

Moriarty grabbed her and pushed her into the wall Anna kicked him and pushed him off her, he laughed and moved back and laughed and pointed to the door.

"Elora darling come here"

Elora stepped in her head down she stepped next to moraity and looked at Anna who was in shock.

"Never guessed did you oh, little Elora helped"

"Did he blackmail you force you" Anna asked keeping an eye on him.

"No, it a return for a favour" Elora answered.

Anna stood her ground as she watch a masked man drag in Sherlock, Elora watched as Anna mind was working on over drive.

"Gun little Anna please" Jim said with a smile.

"What favour?" Anna snapped.

"To protected my brother" Elora said "You see your sister broke his heart and"

"No god no" Anna shock her head as Jim took the gun out of her hands. "YOU'RE LYING"

"No my sweet she not and as you refused, Elora dear have you got the matches"

Elora held out the box, and Anna watched as he then hit her over the head with the gun before striking the match and dropping it on the floor Jim walked towards the door pointing the gun at Anna, he closed the door locking it with a click.

"Shit" Anna said as she watched the flames getting higher.

Sherlock groaned as Anna lifted him so he was sitting up before knelling down.

"Come on Sherlock wake up" Anna pleaded.

Sherlock ground but his eyes stayed firmly shut the smoke was starting to chock Anna she turned and looked at Elora who was still lying on the floor, Anna couldn't decide, her friend betided her but then again he couldn't let her die. Anna got up and quickly grabbed Elora dragging her over to Sherlock.

Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, her safety she grabbed her phone answer it her voice gave up as the smoke start to consume them again she moved the two unionise people to the small adjoined room while hearing John' panic voice, her world then went black.


	23. Chapter 23

John stood next to the open ambulance watching as Anna was breathing in oxygen through the mask, she was in the same ambulance as Sherlock who just woke up, but asked to stay lying down due to his head injure John was still in shock that Elora the sweet innocent looking girl worked for Moriarty, Lestrade walked over to the three he stopped by John and gave a small smile he arrived on the scene a John was dragging out the Sherlock, Anna was already out he made sure she stayed where he was when Mycroft came and took Elora he knew it was bad.

"They both be staying overnight" a paramedic said as Anna shifted to sit more inside the ambulance.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow both of you no running off Sherlock" Lestrade said.

Sherlock was next to Anna in the hospital they beds side by side something Mycroft had ordered Sherlock watch as the doctor got Anna to follow a light and to take deep even breaths before putting the mask back on; she turned and looked at Sherlock.

"Miss Fisher you take the mask off in ten minutes" the doctor said with a smile.

Anna just nodded and turned to face Sherlock he still didn't wanted to be here he kept looking at Anna she was concerned about John knowing it was a shock, he didn't even spot it he watched as the doctors wrote in her file before walking out of the room. As soon as the doctor's left Sherlock sat up and turned to climb out of the bed.

"Sherlock in bed now" a male voice shouted

Sherlock turned to see Mycroft standing there Sherlock just rolled his eyes and went back t walking over to Anna, Anna had was watching she smiled at Sherlock as he removed her mask and sat next to bed.

"You know maybe I should start getting the doctors to tie you to the bed"

"I'll still get out"

"I came to say Elora will be questioned soon and Miss Fisher you got an exter payment"

"I don't care" Anna said.

Xxx

Elora started to pace the small room she wasn't to sure what was going to happen, tears streamed down her face, he hurt her friends but also the man she loved she slid down the wall and berried herself into her knees and let her tears fall.

Mycroft walked in and stood looking at the girl through the two ways window he needed the information he looked down to her file, and noticed no priors nothing her recorded was clean. Mycroft moved to the door and opened it. Elora moved her head when she heard the click of the door, her eyes met Mycroft's his point to the chair Elora moved and sat down Mycroft sat opposite her.

"Explain from the begin" Mycroft ordered.

Xxx

John looked into his 8th pint he couldn't believe it the girl he thought was the one turned out to work with his friend enemy tears filled his eyes he got up and left the bar and staggered his way home he knew he should see if Sherlock and Anna were alright but he needed to get her off his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Anna was realised the next day along with Sherlock he was told by the doctors to take it easy and Lestrade took it as no case's for Sherlock, Anna watched Sherlock as he was texting they were already in a cab on their way back to 221b. Sherlock looked over to Anna and gave a small smile what made them break contract was that they arrived and Mrs Hudson was standing , Anna and Sherlock got out Anna reached back and paid for the cab fare. Sherlock was brought into hug by Mrs Hudson Sherlock returned it, Anna smiled she new Sherlock respected the landlady even cared about her.

"I'm glad drearier that you're alright" she said realising him to bring Anna in for a hug "I made you some cakes and sandwiches"

"Thanks" Anna said as the three walked in Mrs Hudson disappeared back into her flat.

Sherlock and Anna both walked up the stairs, Sherlock pushed the door open and walked in Anna close behind they both stopped when the saw John fat asleep on the couch the smell of alcohol hit both of their nostrils.

"Leave him Sherlock it must of his way of coping" Anna said gently taking Sherlock's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

As soon as Anna let go of Sherlock's hand, he brought into a hug Anna smiled she could smell her Sherlock and it was nice comforting, Sherlock held her close wanting to keep her close to him to smell her, it was a comfort.

Xxx

Mycroft watched the girl in front of him files signed, clearance and secretary codes cleared and sorted he just hopped her trainer won't kill him for this.

Xxx

John stirred he sat up looked round his head pounding his eyes focussed and met Sherlock's stone stare he groaned and stood up where a mug was pressed into his hand along with pain relief he turned to see Anna she had a small smile on her dace.

"Cheers" John rough voice said.

"My pleasure John maybe not too much vodka next time" Anna said as she head towards her room.

"Or lay off it all together" Sherlock mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" John snapped at Sherlock.

"SHERLOCK LEAVE" Anna shouted from her room.

"I'm not a dog" Sherlock said.

John laughed and went to join Anna he need her he need his long time friend and he walked in to see Anna curled up on her bed laptop on her bed she looked up closed the lid and moved it so John could sit down.

Anna sat up and gently moved his arms around him and held him as he cried she gently start rocking holding on to him tight Sherlock stood by the door and watched he could see their friendship it was like brother and sister it was nice his eyes caught Anna's she gave a small smile and he left them to it.

It was around six when Anna came out 5 hours Sherlock smiled and brought her to him so she was sitting on his lap it was odd but it felt right Anna turned to kiss Sherlock, Sherlock responding pulling her closer a small moan left her lips Sherlock smiled and turned so they fell along the sofa. Anna gave a small gasp Sherlock started to attack her neck they were getting caught in the moment.

"Sherlock not here not the sofa" Anna managed to get out.

"Fine wrap your legs around me" Sherlock command

Xxx

John woke up he noticed he was in Anna he left the room and walk into the kitchen to find Anna sitting at the table with a plate of Chips she was wearing one of Sherlock's shirts her hair was wet so he guessed she didn't won't to wake him.

"You ok?" John asked.

"Yes I'm I'm great"

"You sure? Where the great one?"

"Yeah and the great on is in the shower"

John laughed and sat down he reached over and nicked one Anna gave a smile and gently punched his arm John went to nick another chip but was met by Anna hand as she tried to slap his hands away that started a fight as John tried to a chip.

Sherlock walked in he had a small smile he walked over grabbed the plate and walk away both of them looked up and gave a chuckle.

All three of the flat mates in 221B were all sitting play Scrabble another game Anna wanted to nail to the wall, when they felt another profanes in the room Anna and John looked up and met Mycroft gaze.

"How can we help brother" Sherlock asked keeping his eyes on the bored.

"Anna I need you to help train someone for me" Mycroft asked.

Anna stood up and walk to stand in front of Mycroft hand out Sherlock turned as his brother handed her a file she took her time flipping over each page pausing and looking back to Mycroft who just nodded Anna hand went out again this time a pen was placed in her hand.

"This is a lot Mycroft more than usurer so who I'm I train here" Anna said.

"You know them all of you do" Mycroft started.

"Hi" A voice rung out all eyes turn to focus on the person.


	25. Chapter 25

Anna stared at Elora she was half behind Mycroft, Anna turned her gaze on Mycroft she felt John grab her arm and pull her back a bit, Sherlock watched the scene Anna was ready to kill Mycroft he could tell.

"Give three reasons why I should train her" Anna said her tone of voice low and threaten.

"Miss fisher" Mycroft said his tone matched her.

"Don't Miss Fisher me Mister Holmes, I want three reasons why I should train her the one who hid my family murders, sold me and Sherlock out to the high and mighty Moriarty" Anna screamed before John could stop her she had his umbrella and was hanging it out of the window.

"Miss Fisher thinks about this" Mycroft said.

"Three reasons that's all I'm asking for"

"One I pay you, Two we can get close to Moriarty Three…."

"You would have done the same if you were in my shoes" Elora butted in.

John watched as Anna moved the umbrella back in she leant on it and looked at Elora she nodded at Mycroft before passing back the umbrella.

"3am tomorrow Mycroft will tell you where" with that Anna disappeared out of the flat.

John followed Anna out and saw her leaning against the wall her head back the wind in her hair she didn't look happy John walked up to her, he stood in front of her before wrapping his arms around her, Anna react burring her head in his chest letting John rub her back.

"It ok, Anna think about it you get to shout all you like at her tomorrow" John said. "Come on me you Ice cream in Hyde park then will do the swan boats"

"Haven't done that in years ok"

Xxx

Anna smiled as she entered the small of chart building for Training, the ground was full of blue padded mats, Anna remembered her time as a student in here, the buries the laughs the cries she her smile got wider, her job might be tough but they were family she even remembered Mycroft helping her patch herself up just once when she over a did after her family death.

Elora was shocked to see the room she was dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a tank top Mycroft dropped her off telling her to be careful he be back a 9am for her she gulped as she spotted Anna standing in the middle he body was standing tall, Elora noticed she was wearing shorts and a tank top and no shoes.

"Shoes off and you to the middle" Anna voice made Elora jump.

Elora was soon standing in front of Anna she could see some of the scars Morairty left on her pale skin her blue eyes bored into hers, Elora watched thinking that this was a bad idea.

"Show me what you know we'll go from there gun training will be in 3 weeks" Anna said.

Elora want to punch Anna she easily dodge Elora went to kick Anna moved out the way easily they were good moves properly learnt Karate when she was younger.

"Right next try and stop me from getting you to the ground"

Elora nodded and waited Anna moved slow at first starting with a punch which Elora grabbed and turned Anna around Anna smiled before kicking her foot out which sent the to there knees Elora let out a gasp Anna managed to get out of her grasp and stand back up before Elora could stand Anna had her foot on Elora solider and she was on the ground. Elora looked at Anna she had a small smile.

"Good, might be quickly on the gun traing then"

"Ok. Anna I am sorry" Elora said as Anna realised her.

"What done is done but I don't trust you I'll get on with you for the sack of Mycroft but that's it you need to earn it back" Anna said. Before Elora could speak again she was intuupet by a phone. Anna walked over looked at the caller ID.

"Good morning Anderson how can I help" Anna voice was happy. "Ok I'll be right it say about 1o minutes no it fine I'll get a Taxi"

"Not good?" Elora asked.

"Nope right just texted Mycroft he will be here in 5 minutes go for a shower and wait for him will pick this up next week" Anna said as she pulled on a pair of black trousers.

Xxx

Anna arrived at Scotland Yard it was carouse the computers were going hay wire, Anderson stood there in shock he was shaking a bit.

"You all right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine this happened the source is from your computer" Anderson told her.

"Shit" Anna said a she ran towards her station.

Anna computer was showing strings of numbers and letters she started typing it was simple everything calmed down then went black Anna screen was all that was left on. She saw a figure they all jumped when they heard a clap.

"Little Anna tougher than I first thought you muck up my little games shall we play another one soon? I think so. Like my peasant I thought you would, I need you to listen closely you end my game here with Scotland yard then I'll do a lot worse than prosing and beatings I'll stop that pretty heart of yours the one that Got Sherlock and John, or maybe I'll keep you, you are pretty it will be nice"

Anderson looked at her watching as she just shook her head before getting up and walking away.

Xxx

Sherlock was shocked to see Anna back so early it was only 8 in the morning he was about to say something but found himself being hugged her head was in his chest breathing in his sent, Sherlock wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"He won't stop Sherlock he wants a game with me" Anna said as she looked up.

Sherlock just bent down and clasped his lips with her he moved his hand up so he was stroking her hair he held her close letting her know she was safe.


End file.
